Eternal Love
by harathor
Summary: Sokka has always loved Zuko since he first laid eyes on him. But he knows he'd never be able to tell Zuko how he feels. Especially, since now he is engaged to be married. Will he ever be able to tell him how he feels before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Love

Sokka slumped in a chair as he listened to his sister Katara talk about Zuko's upcoming marriage to Mai. He could hear the slight jealousy in her voice as she talked about it. She had no reason to be jealous of such a thing so she wont become a princess big deal she didn't deserve him anyway. Katara could do better her and Aang were a cute couple, his relationship with Suki wasn't the best every time they kissed his mind was on Zuko.

He didn't know about Mai of what he knew of her from the few times they met she seemed cold. How could Zuko fall for someone so cold hearted?

He sighed to himself as he got up from the chair and headed out not wanting to hear anymore from his sister. He was happy for Zuko he truly was. Well ok not really. "Come on Sokka forget about Zuko there's no way Zuko would ever want you. Your just a stupid water boy peasant. You can't give him what he needs, which is heirs." He told himself.

"He probably thinks of you like everyone else does."

It hurt so much seeing picture of Zuko and Mai together in the newspapers and whatnot. "Hey Sokka while so gloomy?" Toph asked as if she didn't already know. Out of all of them she was the only who knew Sokka was in love with Zuko. You'd have to be pretty dumb not to see it in her opinion however, her companions were rather dense as it were.

"I'm not gloomy! I'm just fine!"

"Well that's good to hear so are you going to the wedding next month then?"

Sokka really didn't want to go to the wedding he didn't want to believe it was really happening. If he went then the reality would set in and he'd break down or do something drastic. "I don't know." He finally replied to her.

"You know you still have a chance."

"What are you getting at? I never had a chance with him. Zuko is straight and going to marry Mai. Besides Zuko would never like me in the same way I like him. I'm just an annoyance to just about everyone."

"How do you know Zuko doesn't feel the same way you do Sokka?"

"Simple he's the Fire Lord and I'm just..."

"Sokka..."

"Please Toph I want to be alone for a while."

Toph let him be for now.

Sokka walked down the road again suddenly someone grabbed at him with a handkerchief. Sokka inhaled feeling dizzy. The person who drugged him threw him inside of a carriage and rode off.

When Sokka woke up he found himself in a lavished bed. He carefully looked around the room an elegant desk sat in the corner, There was the fire nation design all over the place so he knew where he was for the most part. However as for the reason he wasn't sure. The wedding wasn't for another month.

The smell of cook meat filled the air making his stomach growl. He got up from the bed and walked to where the food was placed at a table. He carefully sat down not wanting this delicious smelling food to go to waist.

He filled his plate and started eating as if he hadn't eaten in daze. "You've always had a tremendous appetite." He heard someone say from the doorway.

He looked on in complete shock as he dropped the chicken leg back on the plate. There before him was the idol of his affection The young Fire Lord Zuko. Sokka bit his bottom as suddenly he didn't feel hungry anymore.

"Z..Zuko W..why am I here?" He asked nervously as he avoided looking at him in nothing but some slacks.

"Isn't it obvious Sokka?" He said with a grin as he strode over to where Sokka sat at the table. Sokka quickly got up to defend himself somehow not sure what Zuko had planned. Somehow Sokka found himself trapped in a corner as Zuko was just inches away. "Um...congratulations on your upcoming marriage Zuko."

"Yes...the marriage." Zuko said.

Was there sorrow in his voice when he said that? Sokka thought. Sokka could feel the heat radiate off Zuko, he still didn't answer his question as to why he was here in the first place. Sokka wet his lips extremely nervous.

His eyes went wide as Zuko's lips touched his he let out a gasp only allowing Zuko's tongue to intertwine with his. The sensation was better then he could ever had imagined however, he was convinced this was a dream.

Zuko pulled away from him looking at Sokka who was breathing hard a blush rising to his cheeks. "Cute."

"Zuko what is the meaning of all this? You're suppose to be in love with Mai and marrying her."

Zuko just attacked his lips again in a fierce kiss. Confused angry and several other emotions rising in Sokka at a mile a minute he pushed Zuko away from him and glared.

Zuko just grinned. "Even better then I thought it would be." This made Sokka blush a deep shade of red.

"What the heck is wrong with you Zuko? I don't like to be toyed with like this!"

On the contrary, he enjoyed this more then he ever thought possible. But nothing made sense to him right now.

"I will be back later this evening so you can think."

Zuko was gone closing the door behind him. Sokka slumped down on the bed not sure what the hell was going he was still confident this was all just a dream if he close his eyes and then open them again he'll wake up in his own room. He shut his eyes and he soon drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I first want to thank my so far one follwer travio. Next the warning um kissing and nudity sorry no sex as of yet but that is to come soon ;). I hope you all like this story reviews are always welcomed.

Chapter 2

Zuko came back later that evening as promised to see Sokka passed out on the large bed. Sokka looked so seductive and inviting spread out like that his hair that was normally tied lay loose. How he just wanted to go over there and kiss him until he woke up. Unfortunately, he had other things to get done first he opened the window to let the moonlight shine in. He then used his fire bending skills to light a bunch of candles around the room. As he was doing this he heard Sokka call out his name in a very seductive manner.

Sokka snapped his eyes open to see Zuko staring down at him. 'You were calling my name in such a sexy tone."

Sokka looked up at him as a blush appeared on his lips he had dreamed that Zuko was making passionate love to him and whispering sweet nothings in his ears. It was then that Sokka noticed the lighted candles around the room, illuminated by the moon. Making it seem like such a romantic scene, If it wasn't for not knowing Zuko's true motives he would accept all of this.

"Zuko why? What about Mai?"

Zuko sighed must he keep bringing her up in all this? Sokka suddenly felt Zuko touch him gently as he sat beside him on the bed every time Zuko touched him he felt a shudder run up his spine. "Zuko what is the meaning for all this?"

He felt Zuko's hand move down his back he lightly traced his fingers over Sokka's lower backside. Sokka nearly jumped right out of his skin "Zuko!"

"Sokka..." Zuko purred seductively. Sokka shook his head his pants were incredibly tight right now and Zuko wasn't making this easy. "Zuko tell me what it is you want from me already."

"I thought it was obvious what I want from you Sokka." Zuko said as he pulled him back down on the bed. Zuko had him pinned on the bed now his breathing hitched as he felt Zuko's mouth kiss downward as he worked on his shirt.

"Nooo Zuko!" Sokka moaned as Zuko placed a nipple into his mouth. Zuko sucked and lightly nipped at the nipple making it hard he stopped and pulled away to see Sokka's face beet red. "Come on Sokka you can't tell me you don't want this. I know you want me, I mean come on you're already hard for me and I haven't even touched it yet."

"No I don't! I like girls!" Sokka said not wanting Zuko to know the truth about him.

"Is that so? How's your relationship with Suki going?"

At the mention of Suki he lost his erection. That is until Zuko started to fondle it making it hard with his touch.

"Suki...Do you love her?" Zuko asked in a growl like voice.

"What?" He looked at Zuko who had narrowed his eyes he gripped his genitalia just a little too hard making Sokka scream. He loosened his grip "She's...Ahh! Ow! Stop that!" Sokka yelled as he squeezed tighter. "Have you done stuff with her?"

"Stuff?" Wait was Zuko asking if they had sex? Why would he want to know that? Just what kind of sick pervert was he? And was there a hint of jealousy in his voice? Why would Zuko be jealous he could have anyone if he wanted. Sokka's thoughts were interrupted as Zuko kissed him.

"What about Mai? Do you love her?"

Zuko ignored his question by asking a question. "Do you love me Sokka?"

"W..What?"

"Do you love me?"

Sokka's heart was pounding in his chest. "I..."

"You don't have to tell me Sokka I already know you do."

"WHAT? How do you know?"

Zuko let out a hearty laugh. "How could I not? Its written all over your face."

"Zuko I'm not a woman! and I'm not one of your servants you can just throw away when you get bored."

"I know that Sokka and I doubt I'd get bored with you."

"Zuko this isn't right. You shouldn't be indulging like this with me. I mean your wedding is only a month a way."

"Have you and Suki had sex yet?"

"No! Why do you want to know so bad?!"

Zuko looked into his eyes to see whether or not he was telling the truth. He was relieved to see that Sokka was telling the truth, even though that one night when he went to talk to Sokka about his sister Katara he had been waiting for Suki. That delicious tanned skin with that rose in his mouth he never knew Sokka could be so sexy.

Now he had that body under him and he still did not feel satisfied. However Sokka looked too tense to do anything fun with. Zuko got up pulling Sokka along with him into the bathroom. Sokka watched as Zuko stripped naked and got into the tub heating up the water.

Sokka had his mouth opened as he was eyeing every inch of Zuko's well muscled body. His penis was large and it didn't look like it was completely hard yet. Sokka guessed he was at least 10 inches when fully erect.

"Well?" Zuko asked.

"Huh...?" Sokka asked as he looked up at his face. Zuko just gave a smug grin "Like what ya see?" he joked.

"I...I..Uh..."

"Are you going to get in or what? It will help relax your muscles."

Sokka bit his lower lip before slowly getting undressed completely. He felt Zuko's hungry eyes on him as he took off each piece of clothing. He felt rather embarrassed taking off his pants and undergarments in front of Zuko he was no where near as big as Zuko. Just barely 8 inches compared to Zuko' 10 or more.

Sokka got into the water ignoring Zuko's hungry stares as best as he could. Zuko started massaging Sokka's muscles. Sokka found himself leaning into the touch as Zuko worked his talented hands on him. He sighed contently to himself "If I said I want your body now would you hold it against me?" Zuko whispered in his ear.

"What?"

"If I told you I want your body now would you hold it against me?"

"Your joking right?" Sokka asked not wanting to get his hopes up. Why would Zuko want his body? He wasn't very attractive in his opinion. Why would Zuko want to lay with someone like him? He was nothing, and yet, being so close to his crush who wants to sleep with him even if it was just for a one night thing was too much to pass up. He was sure he'd hurt in the morning and not from the physical pain either.

Sokka's answer to his question was a gentle kiss on the lips. He certainly wasn't joking, yep a one night stand that's what it is. He was here to relieve Zuko of sexual urges until the wedding and that's that. The thought of being nothing more then a whore didn't sit well with Sokka.

Sokka was suddenly picked up bridal style as Zuko carried him out of the tub. Sokka clung to him as he was taken back into the bedroom and placed gently on the bed.

Zuko laid beside him wrapping his arms around Sokka warming him up and drying him off.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Lemon!

Chapter 3

Sokka felt Zuko's warm mouth as he began giving him butterfly kisses all the way down his chest until he reached his privates. Zuko gently kissed the head before giving it a gentle lick. Sokka was soon flipped over and placed on his hands and knees as Zuko grabbed and squeezed Sokka's ass.

"You have such a nice ass Sokka." He said making Sokka moan and blush six shades of red. Zuko spread the cheeks apart as he dove into that treasure trove. Sokka felt that tongue of his as it wet and penetrated his sacred place.

"Ohhh Ahhh! Zuko!" Sokka gasped as he clutched the sheets.

Zuko glanced up a smile on his face as he continued to get his tongue in even deeper inside. Sokka began to squirm and moan louder. Zuko then wet one of his fingers and gently pushed inside that wonderful opening.

"Ahh!" Sokka moaned through gritted teeth at this new sensation. Zuko slowly moved his finger back and forth listening to the moans that escaped that lovely mouth of his. Zuko then put in another finger only to hear Sokka gasp something unintelligible. He moved his fingers back and forth scissoring him up he felt Sokka start to push back on his fingers and knew it was about time to continue onward. He pulled his fingers out of Sokka only to hear him whimper in disappointment. Zuko chuckled as he went and got some scented oil from one of the drawers.

Sokka watched carefully as Zuko started stroking himself with the oil. He was correct Zuko was huge and thick too. "Who says you get to be on top?" Sokka asked nervous about having that monster inside him.

Zuko just raised an eyebrow to the question as he continued to stroke himself to full erection. "You don't expect a prince to just bend over do you?"

Sokka wasn't sure what to say to that before he was grabbed and placed in Zuko's lap. "Here it should be easier for you if you ride me."

Gee how consider it of you Sokka thought to himself as he attempted to get into position. He grabbed Zuko's cock giving it a few strokes as he listened to Zuko moan his name. He then slowly aimed the monster at his back door. He gritted his teeth as he slowly felt the head sink into him.

"Ahh!" Sokka screamed once the head was inside

"Mmmm, Sokka your so tight. Pace yourself." He whispered.

After a few minutes Sokka continued sinking more of his cock deep inside him. This just didn't seem to be working for him so he got up until only the head was in and thrust down hard.

"AHHHHHH!" Sokka screamed as he impaled himself completely on Zuko's aching cock.

"I told you to pace yourself there isn't any hurry." He said as he attacked his throat.

Sokka stayed still for quite some time before he got back into the swing of things. He moved up and down on Zuko moaning with pleasure every time now. Suddenly he was flipped onto his back on the bed as Zuko thrust in and out of him. Sokka let out a moanful scream as he hit that sweet spot inside him.

Zuko angled his thrusts to hit that spot over and over. He looked down at Sokka all hot and sweaty from all this lovemaking it was perfect. Sokka let out another scream as his prostate was hit sending him over the edge. Zuko watched as cum lay splattered all over his chest.

Sokka looked on in a half daze after his climax to see Zuko lick up the cum spilled mess on his chest. He then felt Zuko's lips on his as he tasted himself. Their tongues battled for dominance within the kiss until Zuko pulled away completely letting out a animalistic howl as he came deep inside Sokka.

Sokka could feel his insides being coated with all that semen. Zuko stayed inside him after his climax as Sokka's muscles squeezed every last drop out of him. He slowly pulled out of Sokka their eyes meeting each other in silence as they both tried to catch their breaths.

Zuko laid down beside him pulling him close as the both of them drifted off to sleep. He had important things to take care in the morning, but for now everything seemed perfect.

The next morning Sokka awoke to find himself alone in the room. Had it all just been some type of wonderful dream? He slowly rose from the bed his body aching nope definitely not a dream.

The door opened and an old man came in carrying a tray of tea. "Good morning Sokka did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Um…yea. You're Zuko's uncle right?" Sokka asked as he covered himself with a blanket.

"That's correct. Zuko very much enjoyed your company last night." Iroh said.

Sokka blushed slightly at that. "Can I ask you a question Iroh?"

"Of course." Iroh said as he poured some tea for Sokka and himself.

"What's the deal here? I mean Zuko is engage to Mai right?"

"Yes, Zuko is engaged to Mai but he does not love her. True, he loved her once, but now he is in love with someone else."

Iroh finished up his tea and left Sokka to his thoughts. Sokka was still confused nothing made sense. He quickly got dressed it would be best if he got out of here before things got even more out of hand. His body ached but not as bad as his heart at this moment he opened the door and looked left and then right before deeming it safe to leave. Its best if he pretended none of this ever happened. But that's the thing he couldn't just forget the one night they shared together.

It didn't make sense to him if Zuko didn't love Mai why is he marrying her? And if he loves someone else why isn't he marry her instead? Sokka thought of the girls Zuko knows that he could be in love with.

OH GOD WHAT IF ITS Katara? No he couldn't live with himself if he found out it was Katara Zuko truly loved. Although, he shouldn't be surprised Katara would be more then happy marrying Zuko and living happily ever after. Sokka let out a depressed sigh it wasn't fair is he doomed to forever be unloved? His relationship with Suki didn't end well she went back to Kyoshi Island. As for Yue, the one girl he ever truly loved became the moon. He wondered how he fell in love with her. She was beautiful, and sweet, but she was a princess and he was just a peasant. Even if she hadn't become the moon he doubt they'd have been together. Why? Two reasons one princesses don't marry peasants not when their our better men, and two because Sokka was still in love with Zuko.

He remembered the day he came to their village in the tight red armor looking sexy. Then of course theirs last nights events that will be forever chiseled in his brain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zuko got up early he had several things to do today. He looked down at Sokka asleep soundly in the bed he looked so cute. Spread out like that his well toned tanned skin peaking out from under the sheets. How Zuko just wanted to cuddle with him, but duty calls. He couldn't resist bending down and kissing Sokka's forehead, Sokka made a cute little noise and it took all of Zuko's will power to not ravish the teen.

He quickly headed out to get things done. He listened to the problems of his people in the throne room God how he hated listening to their petty complaints couldn't they take care of themselves even for a little bit? After listening to all this for hours it seemed like he just wanted to crawl back into that nice warm bed that had a certain water tribe boy waiting for him.

Unfortunately, life was cruel. "Zuko!"

Zuko stopped in his tracks and turned to see Mai coming his way. "Good day Mai."

"Cut the small talk Zuko what's going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look I don't like this arrangement anymore then you do. I do love you Zuko at least I did at one point but I'm not ready to settle down just yet."

"I understand Mai."

"So what's your plan?"

"Plan?"

"Don't play stupid Zuko I know you have some plan hidden away, so we don't have to go through with this."

Mai noticed her parents coming this way. She grabbed Zuko and pulled him in for a kiss. "Now now you two save something for your wedding night." Mai's father said jokingly.

"Don't worry dad, they'll be plenty of things saved for the wedding night." Mai said before she headed off.

"I am so glad you two are finally tying the knot its about time." Her father said to him before heading off somewhere.

Zuko sighed to himself how was he going to get out of this wedding fiasco? Its not like he could convince Sokka to dress in a wedding dress to take Mai's place while she goes off. No that wouldn't work Sokka's skin is too dark he'd be notice not to mention those lovely blue eyes of his. It would be cute to see Sokka in a dress, but no it wouldn't work.

He sighed to himself besides he'd need heirs and Sokka wouldn't be able to fulfill that. His sister could...Zuko stopped in his thoughts at Sokka's sister. He'd be damned if he ever married that woman. He shook off all thoughts in his head their was only one thing on his mind. Sokka, his Sokka he claimed him when they made love. If only there was a way to claim him permanently.

"Zuko." His uncle called out to him from down the hall.

"Not now uncle I'm rather tired."

"Zuko, I'm afraid Sokka is gone."

"WHAT!" Zuko yelled as he raced into the bedroom to find that it was true Sokka was nowhere. He tried to calm down his anger and worry maybe he was out wandering the premises nothing wrong with that right. He left? Did last night really not mean anything did Sokka not love him? Did he misread the signs? Did he misunderstood what Toph told him?

The more he thought the more concerned he got. Did he just completely ruined his friendship with Sokka by sleeping with him? Flames began to rise and extinguish every time he flexed his hands into fists. Well he wasn't going to just stand here worrying about it he was going to go out and find his Sokka so they can talk. Sokka isn't going to leave his side again if he had any say in it.

Meanwhile Sokka roamed the streets of the city thinking of the best way to get back home or at least to Ba Sing Se. He spotted a ship getting supplies before shipping off somewhere maybe he could catch a ride.

"Hey where are you heading?" He asked the men.

The men stared at him blankly. "We're heading to Ba Sing Se to sell some things." The smaller man said.

"Cool do you think I could catch a ride with you guys?"

The two men turned to each other before looking the boy over. "Hey you two stop dilly dallying!" The captain said from the deck of the ship.

"Uh yes Captain! This boy wants to know if he could get a ride to Ba Sing Se." The taller man said as he and the other man finished getting their supplies together.

"Oh?" The captain said intrigued as he came down the ramp to inspect the boy. "So you'd like a ride to Ba Sing Se is that it?"

"Um...yes sir." Sokka said nervously this captain was just a little intimidating.

"This isn't a pleasure cruise boy! If you're going to ride this ship your going to have to earn your keep."

"Uh yes sir I can do that sir."

"Indeed."

Sokka didn't like the way the captain was looking at him. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. "Well I could always use a cabin boy. Welcome aboard sonny." He said holding out his hand to shake.

Sokka soon found himself on the ship heading to Ba Sing Se. Hopefully the ride wont be too bad.

Zuko personally looked though the town looking for Sokka he couldn't have gotten too far. He spotted a ship just leaving port and up on the deck was Sokka. His Sokka. He went to the nearest person on the docks and insisted on knowing where that ship was heading? and who owned that ship.

"That's ship is heading to Ba Sing Se I believe. Its owned by Long Wang." The person replied.

Zuko just stood there Long Wang wasn't just any captain he was a well known criminal with many alliances. He had to save Sokka god only knows what that bastard and his crew would do to Sokka. He'd have to think of something fast he hoped Sokka could defend himself if need be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sokka found himself doing endless chores aboard the ship. Not that he minded he figured he'd have to pull his own weight around here. He swabbed the deck, washed dishes, help the cook prepare food. "The Cap'an once to have a word with you in his stateroom this evening." one of the crew members told him.

"Um... okay."

Sokka continued on with his tireless chores. God how long before they make it to Ba Sing Se? "Hey Cabin Boy take this platter up to the Captain's stateroom." The cook said handing him the platter.

Sokka nodded as he headed to the stateroom. He heard the gruff voice of the captain when he knocked. "Come in!"

"Um good evening captain I brought your supper from the cook. Its smells delicious." Sokka said as he set the food down on the table as his stomach started to rumble. "I... hope you're hungry sir. One of the crewmen told me you wanted to see me."

"Oh I'm hungry alright." The captain said looking up at Sokka.

"What did you want to see me for sir?"

"I would like you to share a meal with me I have things to discuss with you."

"Ok."

The two sat across from each other at the table. Sokka watched as the captain poured him a glass. "What's that?"

"Wine, I always have a little wine with my supper."

"Oh I shouldn't have any of that. I'm not old enough to be drinking that."

"Just how old are you boy?"

"I'm almost seventeen."

"Old enough then. A little wine wont kill ya."

"Well I guess not." Sokka said taking a sip of the wine. He gave a disgusted look it tasted horrible how could adults drink this stuff. He continued eating unknowing the captains watchful eye as he ate.

Sokka looked up from his food noticing the captain watching him. "What is there something on my face?" It was then he noticed the captain hadn't touched any of the food, but he downed half the bottle of wine. "Um...You're not eating." Sokka said completely uneasy now.

"Hmmm? Oh I'm sorry. You look like a growing boy we need to put meat on those bones of yours. Here." He picked up his fork with some food on it wanting Sokka to eat off his plate.

"Um...No thank you sir I'm full."

"Is that so? Well, shall we discuss why I asked you here for then?"

Sokka nodded as he got up feeling tired. It must be from all that food he ate he usually gets tired after a hot meal. The last thing Sokka saw before his eyes closed was the captain standing over him.

When he woke up he found himself in a large bed completely naked. "You're awake good now the fun can begin." The captain said.

"What is the meaning for all this?!"

"Boy you're dumber then I thought have you not heard of Captain Long Wang?"

Sokka's eyes went wide at the name of infamous pirate. "Heh so you do know who I am, then you also know that we are not going to Ba Sing Se. There is no need anymore. Now then you were running away from someone or something? Nobody is going to be searching for you boy. Nobody cares is that right?"

Sokka didn't want to admit that he was right in that respect. But he didn't want to be the captains play thing either. "Now then boy here is how this is going to work. You will pleasure my needs and my crew members don't worry we will all be gentle with you I don't harm my property."

"How long am I suppose to pleasure you and your men?"

"Until we grow tired of you. Then I will sell you to the highest bidder in the slave market."

The captain bent down and kissed Sokka gently. Sokka bit him as hard as he could. "Why you little shit! Well no matter the feistier ones are more fun to try and control." The captain disrobed and bent down on the bed as he crawled to Sokka.

No this wasn't happening! It was all just a bad dream. Someone would be searching for him someone did care. "You know it helps some if they imagine someone they love doing this to them." The captain whispered in his ear as he bit his nipple hard enough to make it bleed.

Sokka let out a painful cry. "Music to my ears I love it when they scream." The captain purred as his hands moved downward. Sokka struggled trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess before the captain raped him.

Please someone, anyone help me! He pleaded in his mind


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zuko wasn't going to wait it was one thing for Sokka to up and leave him. But to head on a ship to Ba Sing Se with an odd looking crew? Sokka was prone to get into trouble it seems, now he was going to go play hero to get him out of the clutches of those blasted pirates.

It was just him and his uncle on one of his best ships to take on a bunch of pirates to get Sokka safely back. He spotted their ship in sight he wasn't sure how he was going to fight off a bunch of a pirates, but considering how determined he was right now he'd catch the whole ship on fire. When he had Sokka safely in his arms again of course.

Meanwhile...

Sokka struggled with the best of his ability to try and prevent the outcome of being raped. The captain grinned at the boy's struggles as he spread his legs wide and positioning himself at the entrance of Sokka's opening. "Captain we have a situation!" one of his men said from behind the door.

The captain gave an agitated sigh at his fun being interrupted. He got up and dressed. He smacked Sokka across the face knocking him out so he wouldn't try to escape.

Sokka let out a groan as he vaguely heard someone come in. "Go ahead do what you want with me! But I warn you you'll be sorry." Sokka said.

"Why do you say that?" The person asked.

"He'll come for me."

"Who might that be?"

"You know who he is Fire Lord Zuko will see you all hang for this. So do what you want with me I'll find a way to be with Zuko."

"Does he know you love him?"

"No...He's got his heads too high in the clouds. He's only interested in sexual release which I'd rather give that to him then you bastards. Besides he's in love with my sister Katara."

"If he loves your sister then why would he save you?"

"Because...I can give him sexual release until the wedding to my sister."

"Sounds like this Zuko fellow is a real ass."

"Say what you want, but I love the jerkbender with every part of my being even if he doesn't feel the same way I will always love him. So do what you want I'll find a way to be with Zuko again even if I have to wait in the afterlife."

Sokka slowly started to stir from his unconscious feeling. His eyes looked up to see Zuko staring down at him.

"Huh...?"

"Are you alright Sokka?"

"Uh...I think so?" Sokka said as he looked around at the crew members of the ship knocked out. He looked back at Zuko to notice he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What?"

"I'm glad you're safe Sokka." Zuko said as he held him close carrying him back to his ship. Once back on his own ship Zuko allowed Sokka to get dressed. "We are heading back to the Fire Nation." Zuko said.

"What No! I don't want to go back there." Sokka said pouting.

"Why not?"

"I can't stay there and watch as you marry my sister or whoever it is."

Zuko gave a slight frown. "But you love me."

"No I..." Sokka paused as he thought about his half conversation did he say he loved Zuko? By the look on Zuko's face he must have something like that.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear Zuko. I am not a sex object you can use up until your wedding to my sister and then throw me away. I have a brain and am a very skilled warrior."

"Of course you are Sokka you're perfect. As for your sister I am not marrying Katara."

"What! And why not? If you don't love Mai and you're not marrying her then why aren't you marrying my sister?"

"I don't love Katara. I only put up with her because..."

"This isn't making any sense."

"Sokka do you remember the night I came to your tent to talk to you about your sister?"

"Yea." Sokka said shyly.

"Well I wasn't there to actually ask about your sister."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Then what...?"

Zuko didn't reply at least not with words. He leaned forward and kissed Sokka with a passion. Sokka's eyes went wide as he slowly melted in the warmth of the kiss.

"Hey get a room you two!" Iroh said with a chuckle. A blush crept up Sokka's cheeks, "Who asked you to watch uncle?"

Sokka was content to be with Zuko for the time being even if it was only temporary until he got married. "Sokka did you and Suki ever during that night since you were waiting for her that night?"

"No all we've ever did was kiss. After seeing you that night I couldn't go through with sleeping with her. Are you jealous Zuko?"

"No of course not! I'm just curious is all."

"Oh I see. Well maybe I should hook up with her maybe we could go from where we left off in our relationship."

Sokka noticed Zuko's eye twitch "You!" Zuko yelled before he was attacked.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Lemon

Chapter 7

Sokka awoke wrapped snuggly in Zuko's arms. After the comment he made about hooking up with Suki after Zuko was married Zuko attacked him possessively. Why is it that every time Suki is brought up in a conversation Zuko goes quiet as if an angry fire was building inside him? Could Zuko really be jealous? Sokka smiled at the thought of Zuko jealous, that is until he realized that it must be Suki Zuko loves. It all made sense now.

He was using Sokka to get rid of the competition for Suki's heart. So, he's using him sexually to wear him out from loving Suki. Somehow that didn't sit well with him he didn't have to go through with all this if he wanted Suki he could have her, after all he's the fire lord he can have anyone.

Zuko doesn't love you. You're just his play thing. his mind told him. But he risked his life to safe you does that not count for something? his heart told him. Sokka didn't know which one to listen too he attempted to lay back down and sleep to avoid the torment battling inside him.

Sokka awoke again to feel soft lips on his. "Good morning Sokka." Zuko said placing another kiss on his lips.

"Morning... Zuko..."

"Hmm?"

"D..do you love Suki?"

Zuko gave Sokka a blank look _why on earth would he be in love with her. Why does he have to ruin the moment by bring that wench who would have taken Sokka's innocence thank the heavens he got to taste of Sokka before she sunk her claws into him. That would have ruined that perfect tanned body. First he asked about Mai, then Katara, and now Suki wasn't it obvious yet?_

"No I do not love Suki." he replied finally.

Sokka's eyes lit up a little Zuko noticed some form of relief and confusion within that look. _Does Sokka still have feelings for Suki? What about his first girlfriend that became the moon what was her name Yue? Zuko wanted to ask about that but was afraid of the answer although, Sokka already told him he loved him. But does he still have feelings for her? Either one? He shouldn't worry about it he knows that Sokka loves him that should be enough._

_He needed to know he didn't want to fight for his affection. If Sokka still loved Yue, then he was nothing more then a replacement. That didn't sit well with him, he was never really good at sharing he wouldn't be able to just share Sokka with someone if he couldn't have Sokka then no one will. They will die together._

"Zuko are you alright?" Sokka asked concerned bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh...? Yea I'm fine." Zuko said as he bent down and placed butterfly kisses all over him. "I'll just make him forget all about that moon girl I should be the only one in his heart." Zuko told himself as he ran a hand up Sokka's thigh.

Zuko was acting rather funny to Sokka. If Zuko wasn't in love with any of those girls then who the heck is he in love with? Is he even in love at all? Sokka had been watching Zuko carefully he looked like he wanted to ask him something but was afraid too. Sokka's mind stop thinking as Zuko's hand moved up his thigh gently massaging his genitalia through his underwear

"Oooooo!" Sokka moaned before his mouth was captured in a brutal kiss. His underwear was ripped off him and Zuko's mouth went to Sokka's slowly growing erection. Sokka looked on as Zuko began to lick his cock from base to head making him moan with pleasure.

_That's it Sokka moan for me. I am the only one that shall ever hear those beautiful moans and cries. I am the only one that can give you pleasure._ Zuko thought to himself as he continued licking Sokka's erection until it was fully hard.

Sokka gasped and moaned at Zuko's hot touch. His eyes watched as Zuko took his cock all the way down his throat. Zuko looked up at Sokka as he sucked his cock tasting precum on the tip. His own penis was growing hard making a tent in his slacks.

He pulled away from Sokka's cock and pulled off his slacks revealing to Sokka his own nudity. Sokka looked on with hungry eyes as he took in every inch of Zuko's hot body his large cock swinging back and forth as he walked over to the head of the bed.

Sokka couldn't help himself as he reached out and grabbed Zuko's aching cock and placing it into his mouth. "Mmm oh Sokka that feels so good." Zuko moaned as he watched Sokka take his cock in his mouth.

Once Zuko felt that his cock was wet enough he pulled out of Sokka's throat and positioned himself down below. He wet his fingers and slowly inserted one at a time at Sokka's entrance. Sokka arched his back and let out a moan as the intrusion of one finger and then another moved inside his body searching for the sweet spot.

Zuko pulled out his fingers after a while aiming his rock hard cock to his opening. Sokka gasped at the large intrusion to his opening gritting his teeth as the head sank in painfully slowly. Zuko bent down to kiss Sokka trying to take away his pain so all he feels is pleasure he never wanted to hurt Sokka in anyway. Sokka pushed back after a while wanting more of Zuko inside him.

Zuko obliged and sank more of his cock inside the tight entrance. "Oooo Zuuko!" God how he loved it when Sokka called out his name like that. Every time he moved further inside Sokka would make such a pleasurable noise it took all of Zuko's will power not to power-dive him into the mattress. At least not until he was fully inside and Sokka was comfortable.

Zuko moved slowly until his nuts rubbed against Sokka's sexy ass signally that he was fully inside now. He stayed like that for a few minutes letting Sokka adjust to it. "Mmm Sokka your so tight I love it."

"Zuko! Move!" Sokka ordered wanting to be royally fucked as it were.

Zuko didn't hold back as he pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in. "Ahhhh! Oh Zuko! More! Please I need to feel it!" Sokka moaned as he arched his back.

Zuko did it again listening to the sweet cries of his Sokka. This is how it should be just him and Sokka together without a care in the world. However, life was cruel and technically they couldn't be together. Zuko needed to marry a woman to bare his children to make sure the royal bloodline continued. Besides, The fire nation wouldn't approve of such a relationship for just that reason. If it was up to Zuko Sokka would be his bride without a doubt.

Zuko picked up the pace thrusting harder and deeper into Sokka. The only thing that could be heard was Sokka's sexy moans and Zuko's grunts. Sweat dripped off his body as he worked himself inside Sokka. Sokka let out a cry as he came all over himself tightening his ass muscles around Zuko.

Zuko couldn't take Sokka's vice like grip and soon found himself flooding Sokka's inside. He slowly pulled himself out watching some of his cum seep out Sokka's ass. He couldn't resist as he bent down and started eating some of the cum from Sokka's hole.

Sokka let out a moan as Zuko ate him out. He couldn't believe that Zuko would do such a thing and enjoy it at that if his noises were anything to go by. Sokka continued to moan as Zuko's tongue dove in deeper. Zuko pulled away after a while he then kissed Sokka.

Sokka accepted the kiss tasting Zuko's seamen and something else. Whatever it was he craved more as he refused to let Zuko go until he was satisfied with the kiss.

Zuko finally pulled away from Sokka. "Its getting late we better get to breakfast." Zuko said getting dressed.

"Didn't you just eat?" Sokka asked jokingly.

Zuko let a smile cross his lips. "We're going to need to keep our strength up I don't think cum is going to be very filling for the both of us."

Sokka licked his lips as he slowly got up his lower back aching from the fucking he received. "I certainly could go for a good meal right now."

"Yea you'll need your strength. I'm not going to be sated with just one fuck a day." Zuko laughed.

Sokka gulped. Just how many times did he intend to fuck his brains out? Not that he minded, but still. Sokka quickly got dressed and followed Zuko down the hall in a slight limp.

Zuko walked with Sokka noticing his limping. Perhaps he was too rough this morning he shouldn't have...? But he couldn't help it Sokka was just so desirable. Sokka didn't seem to mind the limp.

"Well good afternoon Zuko how nice of you boys to finally make an appearance." Iroh said.

Sokka blushed at what Iroh was implying here as if it wasn't obvious of course after all he was limping. He slowly eased himself down into the chair and Iroh placed some delicious smelling food in front of him along with some herbal tea. Sokka and Zuko ate quietly at the table while Iroh went to take care of the ships coarse back to the Fire Nation.

Zuko still wanted to ask about that moon girlfriend of his, but wasn't sure how to approach the subject. Let alone not wanting to know the answer. Perhaps he'll get up the courage to ask him about it and hopefully it wont bring up too many bad memories the last thing he wanted to do was make Sokka cry. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about all this but he'd find away to make everything work out one way or another. Sokka will be his.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mai's father waited for Zuko to return from a very important mission of some sort. The only thing Zuko told him was that it was of utmost importance and he'll be back as soon as he can. Mai, to his relief didn't seem too worried. Zuko better not walk out on his daughter he walked to a nearby window to see the ship that took off a few days ago pulling into port.

"Mai your fiancé is back! Now we can continue making preparations for the wedding." He said.

"Oh boy!" Mai said not very enthusiastic about the whole procedure.

Mai and her father went to greet Zuko back from his return. Her father noticed the water tribe boy walking side by side with Zuko. "Zuko who is this?" her father asked.

"This is Sokka."

"What's he doing here? I thought you said an urgent matter to attend to?"

"Well, um Sokka is going to be my best man at the wedding." Zuko said.

"Oh? A pleasure Sokka." Mai's father said with a big grin. "Come on Mai we have many things to get done before the wedding."

Mai gave a small smile at Zuko and Sokka before reluctantly following her father.

Sokka looked over at Zuko "best man?"

"Don't worry Sokka you're going to be more then my best man." Zuko said with a hint of something else in that statement. He wrapped his arm around Sokka's waist and headed to the castle. Zuko's warm touch holding him sent shivers up his spine.

"Mai just what is going on here?" her father asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Is there something going on between Zuko and the supposed best man?"

"I don't know father. Nor is it any of my business."

"Of course it is! You're going to be queen."

"Just what do you think is going on?"

"I don't know but they seem just a little too close to be just friends."

"You worry too much. Come on lets get this over with I'm getting tired of picking out dresses." Mai said wanting to change the subject.

"Perhaps you should have a talk to Zuko?"

"Fine."

"Finally, we're alone." Zuko said once he had Sokka in his room. "Zuko..."

"Sokka...I have a personal question I'd like to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Um... do you...do you...?"

A loud knock came from the door and Mai walked in. "I'm sorry I'm not disturbing you or anything?"

"No of course not Mai. I was just leaving." Sokka said leaving the bedroom feeling uncomfortable.

Mai turned back to Zuko after Sokka left the room. "Sorry."

"No big deal. So what's up?"

"We need to talk."

Sokka walked down the long corridors of the castle examining the tapestries and what not. He really should go home Katara is probably worried sick for him. Ok...so he doesn't love Mai, Suki or Katara and I doubt he loves Ty Lee...then the only one left is Toph. No that's not right they have nothing in common. Zuko in love with the blind bandit? Sokka started to laugh at the thought that quickly turned into a frown.

"Damn it who is it!" Sokka said out loud.

"Ah Sokka right?" Mai's father said to him.

"Oh um hi?" Sokka said nervously.

"So you're the best man huh?"

"Yeah I guess."

"What do you plan to wear to the wedding?"

Sokka looked down at his clothes. To be honest he hadn't planned on coming to the wedding in the first place. Mai's father rolled his eyes "come along I can get you fitted for a nice outfit for the wedding."

Sokka soon found himself being fitted for clothes. "Are those hickies on your neck?"

"Oh um..."

"You got yourself a girlfriend lad?"

"Um...not really sir?"

Hmm? you look good kid, for some savage."

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh don't take it so hard boy. Savage is just a term a phrase you know for people who are uncivilized."

Sokka's eye twitch just a little. "The water tribe people are a savage people I mean come on living in igloos and hunting with spears and what not. They should try to get with the times these days they're at least twenty years behind the other nations."

Sokka bit his tongue hard to keep from saying anything. It was one thing to call him a savage but calling his people savage. Sokka changed out of the suit and back into his old clothes ignoring Mai's father and his comment. He headed back to Zuko's bedroom hopefully Mai was done talking to him.

Just what was it that Zuko wanted to ask him before Mai came in? He knocked on Zuko's door before stepping inside for politeness. His lips were quickly attacked by Zuko's. "Zuko what did Mai want?" Sokka asked once they broke apart.

"Don't worry about it Sokka." Zuko said with a smile as he bit at Sokka's earlobe making him gasp. "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Never mind I don't want to know the answer to that question anyways."

"Why..." Sokka said with a gasp as his neck was attacked by the wonderful mouth. "I told you I don't want to know." Zuko said as he opened up Sokka's shirt revealing that beautiful tanned chest.

"Zuko do you love Toph?"

Zuko let out a laugh, which gave Sokka the answer no he wasn't. "Honestly, Sokka isn't it obvious yet?"

"Umm..."

Zuko reached up and pulled the hair tie out of Sokka's hair letting it fall. "Damn you look good Sokka." Zuko said as he pushed Sokka down onto the bed.

"Zuko do you think the water tribe is nothing more then savages?"

"No of course not Sokka. Why did someone say otherwise?"

"Zuko I don't know what your plan is exactly with me. But I think its best I go home that way neither one of us gets distracted."

Zuko let out a sigh knowing the passion was gone now. "Sokka I have no intention of letting you go." He said before leaving the room.

Sokka grabbed a pillow from the bed and placed it over his face "Damn it Zuko I don't belong here! I'm so out of place. I love you but I can't have you and you know it. Your people wont accept it." Sokka said through the pillow as tears fell from his face.

Zuko let out another sigh Sokka really wanted to go home he wasn't happy here. Not that Zuko could blame him what with this wedding being thrown into his face. "Sokka I love you, just you wait things will work out for us I guarantee it."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Lemon

Chapter 9

Sokka paced back and forth within the bedroom it had been well over a week since Zuko and he had a disagreement. Within that time period and sometime later there hasn't been much contact between the two of them. Sokka had felt like a prisoner staying here he had tried to escape and go back home, but every time he tried his plans were faltered and he ended up back in the bedroom.

"Damn it Zuko I don't belong here I am out of place here! I'm tired of being kept as a prisoner in this hell hole and being kept for your sick game!"

Zuko narrowed his eyes and gave a small frown. "You feel like a prisoner? I never meant for you to feel that way Sokka. I know I've been busy lately and haven't been around to give you what you truly need. Well, I intend to rectify that." Zuko said as he came closer to Sokka and place a gentle, yet passionate kiss on his lips.

Sokka's eyes went wide for a moment as he began to melt into the kiss like so many times before. "Stop it!" Sokka said as he finally pushed Zuko away.

"Stop it? How can I stop when your so irresistible and your body reacts perfectly when I touch you. I know you want it Sokka its been over two weeks since the two of us submitted to the desire we both crave desperately."

Sokka knew it was true he was already starting to get hard just from that kiss alone. Zuko kissed him again making him let out a small moan of need. Zuko chuckled at how needy Sokka was right now.

Zuko had been busy trying to find a way to make everything work out, but nothing seemed like it would work out much to his disappointment. Nevertheless, Zuko would find a way so he could have his Sokka. Zuko pushed Sokka down on the bed as he attacked his mouth.

"Zuko...what if Mai should hear us?"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about my Bao she normally sleeps like a rock." Zuko said with a chuckle.

"But...what about your uncle or her father?"

"Uncle sleeps like the dead, as for Mai's father he stays at his Manor, so we are free to make as much noise as we want."

Sokka didn't reply as Zuko continued kissing down Sokka's neck. "Zuko...?"

"Hmm...? Yes my Bao?"

There was that name again. Just what did Bao mean anyway? "Zuko you called me Bao what does that mean?"

Zuko let a smile cross his lips " Bao means jewel Sokka and you are a jewel my precious Bao."

Sokka didn't know what to say Zuko thought of him as a jewel a precious gem filled his heart with so much happiness. Does this mean that Zuko does care for him? Maybe even going so far as love? He sat up quickly having enough talking for one night he desperately needed this.

"My my my aren't we eager my little Bao?"

"Zuko please..."

Zuko bent down as he took one nipple into his mouth while he gently rubbed the other. Sokka let out little pleasure moans to Zuko's ministrations. Zuko went and tenderly licked Sokka's sensitive cock head. "OOOOOO ZUUUKO!" Sokka moaned with need. Zuko placed his fingers at Sokka's mouth, Sokka didn't need to be told as he opened his mouth and began to suck on those wonderful fingers that were attached to such a hot body, sculptured by the Gods.

Zuko watched as Sokka sucked his fingers in such an enticing way. First, sucking on the tips of each finger before taking the finger all the way to the knuckle. He would then suck on the tips of two fingers before sucking them both into his mouth. Zuko couldn't take the exoticness that Sokka was displaying he pulled his fingers away from his mouth and aimed his aching cock at his mouth instead.

"OOOOO Sokka!" Zuko moaned as Sokka took a large amount of his cock down his throat. Zuko held back the need to fuck that throat of his, but it wasn't easy especially with Sokka making contented slurping noises. Zuko's fingers moved down Sokka's backside until they reached his special opening.

Zuko gently rubbed the opening with his moistened finger before he slowly inserted one inside. Sokka let out a muffled cry of pleasure since his mouth was still full of Zuko's cock. Zuko continued to finger fuck Sokka while Sokka attempted to give the fire lord a royal blow job.

Zuko pulled his cock out of Sokka's mouth before he positioned himself at Sokka's back door. Sokka gritted his teeth as Zuko slowly began to penetrate him he didn't know why but every time they had sex no matter how much lube or saliva was on that cock it always hurt, until he got pass the head.

Zuko bent down and kissed Sokka sinking more of himself inside that tightly incased heat. Zuko noticed that Sokka was already spilling large amounts of precum all over his chest and they haven't even really started yet. Zuko slowly moved his hips getting the last few inches of his cock fully inside.

Sokka arched his back and let out a cry, Zuko just stayed where he was waiting for Sokka to get comfortable before he continued. Sokka wrapped his legs around Zuko's waist pulling him closer and even deeper inside his body. Zuko took this as a sign as he began to move slowly back and forth.

"Ah oh Zuko! Yes! Faster!"

Zuko picked up the pace going faster and faster and giving into Sokka's demands of faster! Harder! More! Zuko slammed straight into Sokka's prostate making him see stars and cumming all over him. Zuko continued to move back and forth within Sokka the best he could as his muscles began to tighten around him.

Finally he wasn't able to hold on any longer he thrust in one more time cumming deep inside of Sokka. He stayed inside Sokka for a while before pulling out he looked down at his Bao who had just fallen asleep. Zuko carefully picked up his sleeping beauty and headed for the bathroom.

Sokka let out a slight groan of protest from not being able to fall asleep. But snuggled up close to Zuko. Zuko began to bathe the both of them before changing into some pajamas and snuggling into bed for the night.

Sokka was out like a light when his head hit the pillow again. Zuko let out a small chuckle as he kissed Sokka's forehead wrapping his arms around Sokka's body. This is how it should be just the two of them together forever. Even if it was possible their were still quite a few people who'd frown upon such a relationship. Mai would be fine with it, of course she never wanted to get married in the first place, Toph would be fine with it as well, but people like Katara, and Suki, and Mai's father, not to mention several other people within the nations.

Zuko didn't want to think about any of that. It will work out the way he wants it or he'll end it now. Zuko was more then content with his choice he soon let sleep take hold of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Zuko awoke to the loud knocking coming from the door. Sokka let out a groan beside him as he tried to bury himself further into the covers of the bed. Zuko couldn't help but chuckle at how cute Sokka looked, if only Sokka had been born a girl there'd be less of a problem with this whole situation he got himself into. however, he wouldn't change a thing everything seemed perfect for the most part it was just the matter of the marriage.

He had thought about telling Mai's father that the wedding was off. That wouldn't work Mai's father was similar to his own father power hungry, if only he wasn't fire lord he could easily have his Sokka. The person at the door banged harder at the door Zuko let out a sigh as he got up wrapping a robe around his naked self before opening the door.

"Uncle...what brings you here so early in the morning?"

"We have a situation." Iroh said.

"What kind of situation?"

"Azula has escaped from the Boiling Rock where you sentenced her. You know she'll get back at you for sending her there."

"When did it happen?"

"Sometime late last night, my guess is she has someone who was working in the boiling rock to help her escape."

"That's impossible..."

"She'll attempt to take out the people you hold dear."

Zuko turned his head back to Sokka who was still fast asleep in bed. If Azula got a hold of Sokka, Sokka wouldn't have much a chance since he wasn't a bender not to mention Azula is prone to cheating. He would never give up his throne to Azula even if it meant he could marry Sokka, it wasn't worth it to have his psycho sister on the throne. She was never very good with politics.

"There are soldiers out searching for her now."

"Uncle...I'd like you to message the Avatar about the situation we're going to need all the help we can get in finding her and bringing her down a few pegs."

Iroh nodded as he went off to wire the Avatar. Zuko let out a sigh as he went back into the bedroom for the time being. Everything was going so well and then something drastic happens. He was very concerned Mai would be the first she'd go after since he was engaged to her and all, hopefully, Azula didn't know about him and Sokka otherwise she'd change her tactics and go after Sokka.

That is if she just doesn't go after him since he can't bend. Sokka is a powerful warrior he can hold his own even against a bender nevertheless he is going to make sure Sokka is safe.

Sokka stirred as he sat up in bed. "Is something wrong Zuko?"

"No, its nothing you have to worry about my Bao."

Sokka raised an eyebrow knowing something was up he wasn't as stupid as most people would think . He got out of bed "Zuko I know something is wrong now what's going on? Is it the wedding? is it me?" Sokka asked cringing at the last part.

Zuko looked him over how could he think that the problem was him of all people? Zuko certainly couldn't concentrate very well not when he a hot naked sexy Sokka just an arms reach away from him. Zuko pulled Sokka into a deep kiss "Its not you Sokka, or the wedding this time."

"Then what's wrong? You seem to be on edge here come sit on the bed with me."

Zuko reluctantly followed Sokka to the bed where he felt Sokka's very skilled hands begin to massage his tense muscles. Zuko began to lean his back against Sokka forgetting about everything his upcoming marriage to Mai, his sister escaping the Boiling Rock. All that mattered was the man he cared for more then anything in the world giving him one hell of a massage. Sokka was talented in just about everything as far as Zuko was concerned.

He was one of the most skilled warriors in all the nations in Zuko's opinion, He was phenomenal in bed, he was good with his hands and mouth knowing where to touch to make Zuko feel good. Zuko let out a sigh as he began to relax.

"Are you feeling any better Zuko?" He asked at his ear.

The sound of Sokka whisper in his ear sent a shiver up his spine. Zuko knew in his heart that Sokka was the only one, the only one that could make him feel as if he wasn't just the fire lord, who accepted him for who he was, and accepting his faults he has never been happier then he was when he was around Sokka.

"Mmm Sokka...what you do to me?"

Zuko Grabbed Sokka's hand placing a kiss to it before placing it over his heart. "Do you feel that?"

Sokka could feel Zuko's heart beat rapidly making his own heart beat just as frantically as he started to blush. Zuko then took his hand and placed it down towards his ever growing erection. Sokka blush darkened as he felt Zuko harden in his hand "Only you can make me this hard with just a touch, glance, ect." Zuko whispered seductively in his ear making Sokka incredibly nervous.

"Z...Zuko D...do you lo...?" Sokka was having a hard time trying to ask a question he desperately wanted to know but was afraid of the answer.

Zuko pinned Sokka down on the bed looking down at him. "Sokka are you asking if I love you?"

Sokka bit his lip as he nodded nervously awaiting the answer. "What do you think?" Zuko asked as he kissed and nipped at his neck where his neck connects to his shoulder making Sokka moan with pleasure.

"Zuko I need to talk to you on a serious matter?" they heard Mai's father say from the other side of the room.

Zuko looked down at Sokka this day was turning out to be hell all he wanted was to snuggle close to Sokka, however, if he didn't go talk to Mai's father he'd break down the door and see him in an intimate position with Sokka and he wasn't ready to explain that.

"I'll be right there." Zuko called out as he reluctantly got up from the bed getting dressed. he looked over at Sokka who gave his cute little pout he was obviously disappointed that they were interrupted as well. Zuko bent down and kissed those ever pouting lips, it was hard to have to pull away "We'll continue this later." Zuko said.

Before leaving Sokka Zuko turned around "Aang and the others will be here soon, and Sokka I love you." Zuko said as he left.

Sokka just sat there his heart literally stopped. Did Zuko just say what he thought he did? Or was that only in his imagination. Oh crap Aang and the others will be here soon, shit that means Katara will be here it will be hard to try to explain things to her she's rather hard headed not to mention she secretly wants in Zuko's pants. Sokka let a smile cross his face that he beat her to it. whether or not he imagined Zuko saying I love you or not he felt excited he wanted to scream to the world that he was the happiest man in the world. He went into the bathroom to wash up all the dried cum and what not from his body so he could look somewhat presentable when his sister and friends arrived.

There was just one problem all the hickeys Zuko left on his body. Most were capable of being covered up but there were a few that weren't capable. If he knows his sister and he does she'll be looking him over and then comment on the hickies which will lead to everyone inspecting him and asking questions and what not.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'd like to thank my followers travio and my newest one kinetica3 I am glad to see that my story is well liked that people follow it. Anyways here is the next chapter.

Chapter 11

Zuko followed Mai's father down the hall to have a talk with him. "What's the problem?" Zuko asked.

"Lord Zuko I am concerned about the information I hear about your sister escaping prison."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about sir, there are guards out hunting her down I have also informed the Avatar about her escape you have nothing to worry about. Mai can easily hold her own against Azula." Zuko said knowing well his concern about all this.

"I know Mai can hold her own, but as a father I'm deeply concerned for her well being. After all she kind of betrayed her during that Sozin comet and whatnot."

"You have nothing to worry about Mai is very skilled with those knives of hers."

"I know, however as her father I think it best we moved up the wedding."

"What...? "

"Yes, the sooner you two are married the easier I will be able to sleep with Mai safe not to mention my future grandchildren."

"Um...Uh... did you talk to Mai about all this?"

"No, Not yet I am sure she'd be thrilled to have the wedding sooner."

"Um... Just how soon is the wedding?"

"Well lets see, you were scheduled to be married to Mai at the beginning of next month I think in two weeks at the latest."

"Two weeks!"

"Yes, and as I am paying for a good share of the wedding I think I should decide when the wedding should be. Oh and Zuko if you hurt Mai in anyway I wont take it lightly." He said before leaving no doubt to tell his daughter the same news he had told him.

Zuko let out a groan he was in way in over his head. How was he going to get through all this? Well at least Sokka was his for the taking not to mention how many times he planned on having him in his bed until the wedding. Maybe an idea will come to him so he could get out of this wedding. He certainly hoped so. Aang and the others would be here soon his need to have Sokka relax him would have to wait.

Sokka had hid most of the hickies Zuko left on his body, but there were a few around his neck that couldn't be hidden by clothes and whatnot. He didn't know what to do about it perhaps some makeup would help hide the hickies, but there was a problem one there wasn't any makeup in the room, two even if there were he wouldn't be able to find one that matched his skin complexion, and third he wouldn't know how to put it on properly to make it look like he wasn't trying to hide anything.

He peeked his head out the door no one was around this was the perfect time to look for help with his little problem. But who could he trust enough to help him with his problem. The only person he could think of was Mai, and so grabbing a small blanket to wrap around his shoulders attempting to hide the hickies he went in search for Mai.

He asked a few servants who pointed him the right direction where he could find Mai. They gave him strange looks but didn't question what the water tribe boy was up too. He made it to Mai's bed chambers he heard something of a slight argument going on inside. He knocked on the door the arguing inside stopped he heard Mai telling him he could come in.

As he walked inside he spotted her father "Its for your own good Mai you two will live a happy life and my decision is final on the matter." He glanced over at Sokka who pulled the small blanket around him tighter. _Hmm...? _There was something strange about the water tribe boy that Zuko said was his best man. He didn't have time to ponder over it he had more pressing matters to deal with then a lowly water tribe boy peasant.

After her father left Mai looked over at Sokka. "How can I help you Sokka?"

"Um...I um..." Sokka said nervously how was he going to go about this? Can you help me hide the hickies your fiancé left on me? No that wouldn't do. What would she think?

"I see Zuko has been enjoying himself with you." She said noticing the hickies that were still visible.

"Um..I.. its not what you think?"

"Oh?" she asked in amused voice.

"Its nothing..."

Mai let out a light chuckle "Here let me help you hide those hickies after all I don't think you want to draw attention to yourself." She grabbed some makeup and began applying it to Sokka's neck as she did this a possible idea came to mind for her she'd keep it in the back of her head for now.

"There done."

Sokka looked in the mirror their was no sign of those hickies on. "Thanks alot Mai I really appreciate it."

"No thank you Sokka." Mai said with a sly smile the idea working in her mind now if she could only get it to play out right.

Sokka didn't like the way she said that. Was she planning on blackmailing him? Was she going to let it out that Zuko and Sokka were sleeping together?

Sokka headed into the conference room where his sister attacked him in a tight hug quite unexpectedly. "Oh Sokka there you are why didn't you tell me that you were going to go to the fire nation early?"

Sokka shrugged. "I didn't think it was a problem."

"Glad to see your doing fine Sokka." Aang said with a smile.

"Okay lets get this conference started. "Zuko said as he came into the room. The party sat down at the table Katara watched Zuko walk towards the front of the table to take a seat secretly admiring his ass. Sokka found himself crinching his teeth as his sister ogled over his Zuko.

"Ease up loverboy Katara isn't a threat to your man." Toph whispered to him laughing a little at how possessive Sokka is about Zuko. "I see Zuko has claimed you as his I want details." She whispered.

Zuko looked over at Sokka and Toph. Feeling the eyes on her Toph shut up as the conference began. It was a dull boring conference Sokka hardly paid attention as he began to draw on a piece of paper. He drew a heart with Sokka & Zuko right in the middle.

"Very well I will take Appa to the Earth nation where Azula was rumored to be last scene." Aang said,

The mention of Azula brought Sokka out of his picture drawing he looked up to see Zuko watching him ever so carefully. "Alright meeting adjourned and be careful everyone."

"We know your sister is a psycho who would kill anyone who got in her way." Toph said.

Katara looked over at Sokka he hardly paid attention he had been too busy drawing god knows what. Well she wasn't going to explain it to him. "Um... Zuko perhaps you and I should team up in search for your sister." She said coming onto him getting married or not she wanted in his pants even if it was only for a night.

Sokka clutched his fist turning them white. Just who does she think she is for hell he was a man who was going to be getting married soon. Yes, he knew the predicament he was in was no better. "Um... as tempting as that is Katara I have to stay here after all I am the Fire Lord." Zuko said.

"Oh right I forgot."

"Okay come on Princess you can help me find Azula." Toph said taking her out of the room.

Zuko looked over at Sokka neither one of them said a word, Zuko could tell he was angry he himself had been very uncomfortable. He locked the door locking the both of them inside. Before Sokka knew what hit him he found himself pushed down on the table as Zuko ravished him with his mouth kissing everywhere.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: A nice little make out scene for you sorry no lemon though.

Chapter 12

Sokka just laid out on the table like a peace offering as Zuko kissed everywhere no doubt going to leave more hickeys on his body. "Zuko..." Sokka said in a moan as Zuko ran his fingers over his nipples making them hard.

"Hmm...?"

"About your sister..."

Zuko placed a finger to Sokka's so kissable lips he didn't want to hear about it. Sokka let what he wanted to say slide for now as Zuko exposed more of his flesh for him to ravish. Once Zuko had Sokka completely naked on the table he took a step back to admire his Sokka. However, his stepping back away from him made Sokka feel a little uncomfortable.

"Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you look like this?"

Sokka could only blush as he turned his head away from Zuko. He still couldn't believe that Zuko had told him that he loved him if any of this was a dream he'd be damned to wake up now. "Ow!" Sokka cried out as he looked over at Zuko who pinched him.

"Your not dreaming Sokka..." he said as he kissed the spot where he pinched him. "I Love You." He said kissing the spot again as he moved down towards Sokka's nether regions.

"Zuko wait."

Zuko raised an eyebrow..."I don't think its very fair that I am completely naked and your still fully dressed."

"Your right help me rectify the problem Sokka."

Sokka got off the table he could feel Zuko's fit muscled chest as he slowly began to take off his shirt when an idea came to mind. He stepped away from Zuko much to Zuko's disappointment. "Strip for me Zuko, give me a lap dance."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "That's not something the Fire Lord does for someone its the other way around."

Sokka gave his pouty face as he looked down he shouldn't have asked Zuko it was completely disrespectful to say the least. "However, for you Sokka I'll be more then happy too." Zuko said as he kissed those pouty lips away. Zuko pushed Sokka down into a chair as he began to give Sokka a lap dance.

Sokka watched in a trance as Zuko undid his hair flinging it and letting it fall. He then began to strut over to Sokka he began to dance around Sokka as pieces of his clothing slowly came off one by one. Sokka's member was hard and aching as it leaked precum. Once Zuko was just in his underwear he began to grind himself against Sokka making him moan as he felt Zuko's hard covered cock rub roughly against his own.,

Zuko began to tease Sokka as he slowly lowered the last piece of clothing. Sokka's eyes were just about ready to bug out of his head Damn Zuko was fucking sexy, if only he was as sexy as him...yes, Zuko said he was gorgeous and what not not to mention he told him he loved him that should be enough. Yet, it wasn't because he knew he'd loose him soon it was painful to think about.

Zuko noticed something was wrong. He stopped what he was doing and looked at Sokka, "Okay what is it? Never mind I know what's obviously going through your head right now your worried. I don't want to loose you either Sokka as a friend and lover."

There it is again how the hell did he know what he was thinking? It was creepy. They say soul mates can do that kind of thing, but that's nonsense they weren't soul mates no matter how much Sokka wished it was true, it had to be the fact that they were close as friends and Sokka was easy to read.

Zuko let out a sigh as he began to get dressed again knowing sex was out of the question at the moment. Besides he had work to attend too. Sokka got dressed as well neither one of them speaking not knowing what to say. Sokka went back to the bedroom to grab his trusty boomerang and his special sword.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked

"I am going to go help find Azula."

Zuko let out a sigh knowing it would be pointless to argue with Sokka. "Be careful out there Sokka I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to you."

"Hey I'm a well trained warrior I can handle anything even your psycho of a sister."

"I know...but as you know my sister cheats she'll do anything to get what she wants. I know what she wants she wants me off the throne so she can have it."

"I'll be fine Zuko don't worry so much." Sokka said kissing him initiating the kiss for once. Zuko kissed back as he wrapped his arms around him not wanting to let him go, but knowing it was futile. "I should be back with Azula in chains in time for your wedding.." Sokka said not really like saying that.

Sokka finally pried Zuko's hands off him he kissed his forehead saying goodbye before heading to the door.

"You're the jealous type aren't you Sokka?"

Sokka turned to look Zuko..."What gave you that impression?"

Zuko chuckled. "Please I saw the way you looked at your sister who flung herself at me. Your not the only jealous one Sokka."

"Yea I gathered that."

"Your mine nobody else's."

"Goodbye Zuko I'll be back with your sister in chains."

Zuko let out an aggravated sigh he fucked up some how he had a feeling he did anyway why else would Sokka leave him like this? He knew what was wrong with Sokka there's the wedding the thought of it makes him upset cuz it should be Sokka not Mai. If he had a choice it would be Sokka, then there's the fact that Sokka feels inadequate because he could never give Zuko what he needs an heir. But all Zuko really ever wanted and needed was Sokka he didn't really want to become a father for fear he turn out like his own father somehow.

Mai had everything ready this would so work she'd make absolutely sure it would. Man she felt excited she couldn't wait for the big day now she had it all planned out. She laughed at herself at how easy it will be.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sokka hurried through the streets if he was lucky he'd be able to catch up with Toph and Katara in there search. However, he couldn't find them. Now where was Azula rumored to be last scene? Oh right the Earth Kingdom.

Now how was he going to get there? It would take him several days at least to walk and he didn't have any bending abilities to help speed things up. "Hmm…well if I was Azula where would I hide until I could attack?" He asked himself.

He started off into the woods heading towards the Earth Kingdom on foot. He was going to give his all for Zuko even if he died in fighting Zuko's sister at least he'd die for the man he loved. He still couldn't believe that Zuko had told him he loved him, yet it hurts to know he will be marrying Mai soon.

_"Stop it. You two will never be together whether he told you he love you or not_ _it was just to ease your mind. _a part of him said.

_"Don't loose hope there's still a chance love triumphs over all things." _the other part of him said.

"Be realistic! This isn't some fairy tale that sort of thing only happens in stories."

Sokka was getting fed up listening to this argument inside his head. "Shut up!" He yelled disturbing some birds in the trees.

He let out a sigh as he continued onward. As he moved through the forest he noticed it was quiet too quiet.

He quickly looked around and moved through the underbrush. He stayed silent and listened for any sound. "So what now?" A man asked from somewhere in the forest.

"You will deliver a package to the Fire Lord, a wedding present to him and his future wife."

"Yea, what's in the package?"

Sokka peaked from the underbrush to see a fire nation soldier talking to some woman; who almost sounded like Azula, however she looked nothing like Azula. "It's a very special present can I have your word that this package will be delivered for the wedding?"

"Yes ma'am. But um what should I say if they ask who its from?"

"Tell them it's a present from a friend. Nothing more needs to be said with that is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

With that the man and woman left in different directions. Sokka was torn should he follow the mysterious woman whom he was sure was Azula? Or head back to Zuko to warn him about the so called present.

"Oh what should I do?!"

Zuko sat by the window out looking the city since Sokka left. How he hated being cooped up in the castle all day with nothing to do, but paperwork and to appease his future father in law listen to what he has planned for the wedding.

How boring. He'd much rather be out looking for his psycho of a sister.

"Hey." Mai said as she came in and sat down next to him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, you miss him that badly already?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your boy-toy or lover or whatever you call him. He's only been gone for like half an hour and you're waiting like a dog waiting patiently for his faithful master to come home." She said with a laugh.

"So what brings you here?"

"Dad is at it again trying to make this wedding the biggest thing of the century. it's a little frustrating to say the least. He has sent out invitations for our wedding throughout the nations making it mandatory to come see the Fire Lord get married."

"Great." Zuko said very unenthusiastic.

"Yea I know… I didn't even what a big wedding if I ever got married. Zuko?"

"Hmm…"

"Where do you think our relationship went from friends, to being a couple, to being back to friends again?"

"I really couldn't say."

Katara and Toph met up with Aang and Appa in Ba Sing Se. "Alright I think the best thing for us to do is to talk to people to see if they've noticed anything out of the ordinary." Aang said.

"I still can't believe that good for nothing brother didn't bother to come along with us. I mean the more help we got searching for Azula the better."

"You still want in Zuko's pants don't you?" Toph teased.

"No…I…." Katara said blushing.

"Good because he's off the market."

"Yea I know he's getting married to Mai soon." she said with a sigh.

"Right Mai, however I don't think the two of them really love each other anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"This arrange marriage is just that an arrangement. Zuko loves someone else, as for Mai she has no interest in getting married as far as I can tell."

"You mean to tell me Zuko is in love with someone else….?"

"Yep." Toph said with a smug grin.

"Hmm… I wonder? It must have been when I got in the way of him battling his sister that he fell for me." Katara said to herself.

"Hey hold on princess who said it was you that he was in love with? Besides you and Aang make a cute couple.

"Well who else could it be? He hardly knew Suki and yes I know Aang and I make a cute couple, but its weird he's two years younger then me."

"Since when does age have anything to do with love?"

"Your right." Katara said there was still a chance then that she could be with Zuko. She cared for Aang she really did but there relationship didn't seem to be going anywhere yet. Aang had grown up a lot since she first met him.

Sokka finally decided to head back to the Fire Nation. What would be the point of finding Azula if Zuko and Mai were going to be blown up or something? If only he had Hawky with him he could send a note to Zuko and then follow the woman who he was sure was Azula.

He hurried back as fast as his feet could run back to the city praying to any god that he wasn't too late.

"A wedding present has just arrived for the both of you." The soldier said to Zuko and Mai as he held up the pretty wrapped present.

The soldier placed it gently on the table beside them he then bowed before them before taking his leave.

Zuko and Mai looked at the package. "Should we open it?" Mai asked.

"You know your father wont be very happy to hear that you opened a wedding gift before the wedding." Zuko said with a smile.

"Well…just a peak and he'll never know."

The two of them stood before the present. Zuko was just about to unwrap the red ribbon when Sokka burst through the door.

"Noooooo!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka." Zuko said relieved to see him.

"it's a bomb." Sokka said.

"What?" Both Mai and Zuko said.

"What is going on in here!" Mai's father asked as he came into the room.

"Someone sent a bomb as a wedding present." Sokka said.

"Don't be absurd!" Mai's father said as he went over to the box and began to unwrap the gift.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Tender moment in this chapter sorry no lemon.

Chapter 14

Mai's father lifted the top of the box. "Oh how nice a tea set." He said holding it up for Mai and Zuko to see.

Sokka was confused he was so sure it was a bomb, and yet it wasn't. "A bomb honestly, Sokka I think it would be wise if you don't ruin this special day for my daughter."

"But…."

"Well I best get to those invitations out so the nations can prepare themselves." Mai's father said leaving but not before giving Sokka a disapproving look.

Zuko and Mai looked over at Sokka who refused to look them in the eye. "Well…I will put this up somewhere." Mai said taking the tea set of the table leaving the two of them alone.

After Mai left Zuko spoke up "Sokka…."

Sokka still didn't look up at Zuko he felt like a complete idiot. I mean honestly a bomb? He felt Zuko's eyes on him as he moved closer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sokka look at me."

Sokka reluctantly looked up into Zuko's eyes. He saw only love as Zuko gave him a warm smile. "Sokka, I am truly honored that you are looking out for my wellbeing and I love you and hate to see you so depressed looking."

Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko in a tight hug as he buried his face in Zuko's chest. "I…I thought it was a bomb I didn't know what to do, so I ran back here as fast as I could just in case." Sokka mumbled into his chest as tears started to flow out of his eyes relieved that he was mistaken and yet feeling like a complete idiot for making a spectacle of himself.

Zuko pulled away from him slightly and had him sit down in his lap. Sokka felt odd sitting in Zuko's lap in the throne room where anyone could see them. Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka pulling him in closer to him. "Now tell me what happen?" He asked in a whisper.

Sokka let out a breath of air "well I was out heading to the Earth Kingdom to find your sister when I came across an exchange out in the woods. I hid and listened in on the conversation. A woman handed a man that gift and said to give it to the Fire Lord and his wife as a wedding present a special gift from a friend. What was I suppose to think? An exchange like that in the middle of the forest seems a bit odd if you ask me."

Zuko ran his hands up to Sokka's shoulder blades massaging him. "Not to mention the woman sounded like Azula."

"Shh its alright Sokka everything is fine though. I know what you need come with me."

Zuko got up with Sokka still in his arms. They left the throne room only to pass on of the servants on the way. _Hmm interesting… _the servant thought as he watched the Fire Lord head off with the water tribe boy.

_She'll find this bit of information useful. _the servant thought to himself as he carried on his chores for the time being.

Sokka was placed gently on the bed Zuko got up and pulled something special out of a drawer. "This is a special pendent necklace its been told that whoever wears it will be interconnected to there life long soul mate. There one and only, there is another legend about it I'm not so sure of_._"

Sokka looked in wonder at the necklace it was made of gold with a beautiful gem in the shape of a heart. "It was a gift from my mother." Zuko said.

Sokka looked from the necklace up to Zuko he could see how hurt he felt at the mention of his mother. He had tried to get information of the whereabouts from his father, but he refused to speak.

"I want you to have it Sokka."

Sokka was too shocked for words as Zuko put the necklace on him. "No, Zuko I couldn't…"

"Sokka…please I want you to have it."

"But…"

"Now that you wear it we'll always be apart of each other for you are my soul mate Sokka I don't care what anyone else says. I know in my heart its true." Zuko said.

"Its beautiful Zuko but I don't need it you will always be apart of me I don't need to showered with gifts I feel the same."

"My sister would do anything to get this necklace."

"Why is that?"

"I believe it has to do with the other legend connected to it. There have been several legends about this necklace aside from the soul mate thing. One supposed rumored legend is that it gives the person who wears it great power which is why my sister would want the necklace. I kept it safely hidden since I was banished and welcomed back to the fire nation."

Zuko laid down on the bed next to Sokka wrapping his arm around him. The two slowly drifted off to sleep.

The two woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. Mai peeked her head in "I'm sorry Zuko could I borrow your lover boy for a moment?"

"What do you want him for Mai?"

"Personal reasons Zuko I need his advice on something."

Sokka got up from the bed and followed Mai. The two walked on in silence for a time being. Mai's father stopped them in the hall to inquire as to where they were heading off too.

"Sokka is just going to help me pick out the best dress I should wear to the wedding."

"I see."

Mai dragged Sokka to her room and locked the door. "Am I really here to help you pick out a dress?" Sokka asked as he watched her take every dress out of her closet.

Ignoring Sokka's question she stood back to back she then took one of her dresses and placed it up to Sokka. "Nope this one won't do."

Sokka was confused as she continued doing this to everyone of her dresses. "Put this on." She said as she handed him a dress that might work.

"Wh..what?"

"Put the dress on you don't need to take your clothes off to try it on."

"But why…?"

Mai just gave him a look and he decided not to argue as he put on the dress. Mai helped him straighten it out before stepping back she then grabbed the veil she was to wear for the wedding and placed it on top of Sokka's head. She stepped back and smiled Sokka almost looked like a woman he just needed a few extra things like makeup and breast, which could be easily made.

"Ok you can take the dress of now Sokka."

Once Sokka was out of the dress he had to wonder why did she have him put on her dresses for?

"Oh no mention of this to anyone is that understood Sokka, not even Zuko is that clear?"

"Yes."

Sokka was about to head back to Zuko's room when he noticed one of the servants heading out somewhere. He wouldn't have concerned himself with it if it wasn't for this nagging in the back of his mind telling him to follow him. So, Sokka the ever curious one followed at a safe distance.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The servant moved through the city Sokka not far behind him. The servant seemed to be buying some things from the castle clearly nothing to be suspicious about. Sokka was about to just head back to the palace to see Zuko when he noticed said servant go down an alley.

Again, Sokka followed more cautiously the servant came to a door and knocked before going inside. Curious Sokka went to a nearby window and peeked inside.

Inside Sokka spotted the servant talking to someone.

"Why have you come here?" the person asked the servant.

"I have come to tell you something I am sure you'll be clearly interested in."

"Listen, I thank you for helping me get out of that dreadful prison, but I hardly doubt there is anything going on in the palace that would interest me. My plan will go as followed."

"But your brother…"

"Listen, keep your mouth shut and follow orders. My plan will not fail this time especially once I have that pendent. You do know the plan I don't have to tell you again do I?" Azula asked.

"No princess…"

"Good, now get out of here and don't come to me again."

Sokka had seen enough he moved away from the window to head back to the palace to warn Zuko about his sister's plan. He clutched the pendent in his hand in some form of comfort after Zuko told him that the pendent that they were soul mates. However, he backed into a trashcan knocking it over causing a ruckus.

He found himself face to face with Azula's lackey's as he was thrown inside the room to face Azula.

"My my water tribe boy…"

Sokka just glared at Azula "What is your plan Azula?"

Azula just gave one of her creepy smiles "Who sent you?"

"Princess… he and Zuko…" The servant said and started whispering in her ear.

"Oh…?"

She turned back to Sokka. "So your in love with my brother? How disgusting. Well this changes things."

Sokka gripped his boomerang. "Don't even think about it boy."

The servant he followed came up behind him and knocked him out.

"I want you to head back to the palace and give my brother this note." Azula said.

"What about him?"

"Don't worry about him I'll take care of the peasant later."

"Father, I have finally decided which one of the dresses to wear on the day of the wedding." Mai said.

"Finally, well let me see it."

Mai and her father went to her room. She then grabbed the dress that Sokka had tried on earlier. "What do you think?"

"Well…um…dear it's lovely but um it doesn't really match you complexion."

"Don't worry dad it will be perfect believe me."

Her father nodded before heading out.

Zuko had been waiting a while for Sokka to return and his patience was waning thin. "Mai have you seen Sokka?"

"I haven't seen him since I had him help me with something. I figured he'd have come back to your room."

The two of them went in search for Sokka.

"We looked all over Ba Sing Se Azula isn't here." Katara said.

"Well where else should we look?" Aang asked.

"Perhaps we should head back to the fire nation." Katara suggested.

"If you were Azula where would you be hiding?" Toph asked.

Neither one of them said anything as they headed back to the Fire Nation on Appa.

When they arrived they found Zuko and Mai roaming around the palace. "What's up?" Aang asked.

"Sokka's missing you haven't seen him have you?" Zuko asked.

"No.."

Katara rolled her eyes "I'm sure wherever my brother went off too he'll be back soon. This is Sokka we're talking about after all he tends to go off on his own a lot."

"Yes, but Azula is still out in about."

"Calm down lover boy we'll find him." Toph said.

Katara raised an eyebrow to that statement. Was there something she should know?

Aang, Toph, and Katara left the palace in search of Sokka. "Is there something you want to tell me Toph?" Katara asked.

"Huh? No I don't think so."

"The way Zuko acts about Sokka is a little odd."

"No its not its perfectly normal Katara you just don't get it."

"That's what I'm trying to find out. You do know something so spill."

"Sorry that's confidential information."

Katara's eyes narrowed as she got in position to get it out of her through her bending ability. Toph, of course was ready for it.

Aang let out a sigh. "Girls please Sokka is out there somewhere along with Azula we need to find Sokka before Azula does." he said.

Sokka woke up to find himself tied up "Your awake, I don't see why my brother would indulge himself in someone like you. So, are you just a whore to warm my brother's bed until he marries my ex best friend?"

"I am not a whore!"

"Haha! That's a good one and I'm guessing my brother told you he loved you. My brother has had several people to share his bed he'd sweet talk them in telling them what they want to hear so he could sleep with them."

"That's not true! Zuko and I have a deep connection and I'll be damned if I let you get away with any of this."

"If you two have such a deep connection as you say it will just make my plan go even better. He'll have to let me have the throne back if he doesn't want anything to happen to you. You see my original plan was to give Zuko a little present, that would have ended his, Mai's, and uncles life leaving the fire nation no choice but to have the princess become fire lord."

"Your crazy what makes you think the people of the fire nation would have agree to have you back on the throne when you just about brought it to ruin."

"Because I am the last in the bloodline they'll have no choice unless they decide to become a democracy or something. That will never happen." She said with a laugh.

While Azula was talking Sokka looked for a way to unbind himself. Azula noticed something shiny hanging from Sokka's neck.

"Ah so you have it. You little thief." She yanked the pendent necklace off him and placed it on herself.

"Hmm…it looks better on me then it does on you. Now lets see if the legend is true." She said with a confident smile as she looked towards Sokka.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I want to thank all of the people who followed, favorite, and commented on this story so far.

Chapter 16

The gem on the pendent turned from red to a deep purple color. Azula used her fire bending catching boxes on fire. She began to walk right through the flames towards Sokka. Sokka looked on in horror as she walked through without the slightest bit of a burn on her.

"Seems I am protected from this element thanks to the pendent." She said as she looked over at Sokka.

Sokka tried his best to hide how utterly terrified he was, not knowing what she'd do to him. "I can feel the whole power of the sun course through my body."

Sokka leaned towards his fallen boomerang in the hopes that he'd be able to set himself free. "Oh, you'll love this the note I had the servant give to my brother…once he opens the letter the contents will spill out."

"You see inside is a virus it will get into his system and he'll become drastically ill. The virus will spread through his body causing him great pain then kill him."

"You're mad!"

"Thank you, I've been working on it for well over a year or more."

"Why would you kill your own brother?"

"He put it on himself. Now what to do with you? Killing you would be pointless and no fun at all. I know I could make an example out of you."

Zuko paced back and forth in the throne room.

"Hey, any news on Sokka?" Mai asked.

"No…"

"Don't worry Sokka will be back Aang and the others will find him." Mai said trying her best to reassure him. _He better be alright my plan will be all for not if he isn't. _Mai thought to herself.

"I am actually looking forward to the wedding." Mai said.

"What?" Zuko asked not believing what he was hearing.

Mai only smiled. "You got yourself a plan?"

"I might…"

"Are you going to let me in on it?"

"Nope, sorry we're going to be stuck getting married I tried everything I could think of." Mai said with an exasperating sigh.

"Damn!"

Mai let him be for now. Perhaps, she should have told him her plan, no she couldn't it would ruin things she had to make sure everything was perfect. Which was hard considering the most important thing she need was not here.

"Sire, I just received this urgent letter while I was in town." The servant said handing over the letter.

"Who is it from?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know sir, perhaps it's a letter from your general telling you that they found your sister and have her in custody." The servant said.

"Well that would be some good news I could use some good news."

The servant bowed before heading to do his chores. Zuko went to get his letter opener he was about to open when he let out a sigh. "I don't care if it is good news I got more important matters at hand." Zuko said to himself as he set the letter down on the table and headed for his room.

Once in his room he changed out of his royal robes and into something more comfortable. It was probably not wise for him to leave his throne, but damn it he had to find Sokka.

Azula had Sokka screaming in pain as she whipped him with her fire bending power. Each time the fire hit his skin it left a severe burn Azula just laughed at his pain. "This is the type of punishment you'll get if you defy me."

"Please stop!"

"I suppose you have learned your lesson." Azula loosened his chains letting him fall helplessly to the floor.

Sokka lay on the floor he could barely move from the pain he received. He reached for his boomerang. "This place is a mess I need to get rid of it." Azula said as started up her fire bending again. The building was being engulfed in flames Sokka threw his trusty boomerang the necklace fell from Azula's neck.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! You stupid peasant! Where is it?" Azula asked as she looked frantically for the necklace.

"All be back the necklace will be safe even after the building burns to the ground. But you wont." Azula said with a laugh as she headed off.

Sokka spotted the necklace in the flames. He reached out and grabbed it and placed it back on his neck before collapsing. "Zu…ko." was the last thing he said before his eyes closed for the last time.

Zuko moved through the city at a fast pace he could have sworn he heard Sokka call out to him. He spotted a building on fire "Sokka hold on I'm coming." Zuko said as he ran as fast as he could towards the burning building.

Aang, Katara, and Toph spotted the burning building. Well Aang and Katara did Toph could smell it.

They hurried in that direction to help put the fire out before it engulfed the whole city.

Zuko ran into the burning building looking for Sokka. "Sokka! Sokka! Where are you?!"

Katara and Aang used there water bending to put the fire out. Zuko spotted something in the debris he moved as quickly as he could knocking away the debris to find a body. Sokka's body.

Sokka's clothes were completely gone except for a few tatters here and there. Zuko got Sokka out of the building and started doing mouth to mouth to get him to breath. However nothing seemed to work no matter how many times he breathed air into Sokka and pounded on his chest. Nothing seemed to work.

"Please…please don't leave me. Please Sokka come back to me." Zuko said tears falling down his face hitting the gem on the necklace.

A/N: Yes I know I'm evil leaving you hanging like this.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N i want to thank everyone who favorite followed and reviewed. I know the last chapter was a bit intense. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 17

Zuko had Sokka laid out in his bed. Katara left the room her brother was dead it was just her and her dad now. The way Zuko reacted to all this was almost like…No that's not right Zuko, the fire lord in love with a man, her brother at that.

Zuko stayed by Sokka's side refusing to leave him. He was angry he wanted to hurt whoever did this to his Sokka. He didn't know what to do he was at a lost he felt like a piece of him died.

Mai came into the room to check on Zuko. Zuko was pacing back in forth within the room he was flexing his hands in obvious anger again. Flames would appear and then be extinguished in his hands.

"How is he?"

"Still no different. Mai what am I going to do?"

Mai really didn't know what to say this was the first time she ever seen him in such despair. "Have you tried kissing him?"

Zuko gave her a questionable look.

"Yes, the handsome prince shows up on a white stallion to the lifeless princess who is waiting for true loves first kiss." she said with a smile.

Zuko let a small chuckle escape his lips at Mai's reference to the classic fairy tales. But there was one problem those are fairy tales and this is real life. "I don't think Sokka would like to be considered a princess, or some damsel in distress." Zuko said.

"I'm just trying to cheer you up the best way I know how Zuko."

"I know Mai, thank you."

The two of them were silent for the time being. "I'll send someone to bring you dinner I doubt you want to be anywhere other then by Sokka's side."

Zuko nodded as he went and sat down beside Sokka again. Mai gave one more lingering look at Zuko and Sokka before heading off.

Zuko bent down and lightly placed a gentle kiss on Sokka's lips. When he pulled away there was still no change he let out a sigh he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up that only worked in fairy tales.

He got up and looked out the window the sun had fully set and the moon was out. A beautiful full moon at that. Zuko looked up at the moon in disgust how he hated the moon she was taunting him he knew it. She was probably smiling down and laughing at him. It just wasn't fair, Zuko of course knew that along time ago nothing in life was fair, especially for him.

"Moon maiden please I know you love him and are probably rejoicing that the two of you are together. But please I need him."

Sokka slowly peeked his eyes open and glanced around the room. He spotted Zuko standing by the window talking to god only knows. He silently listened to Zuko.

"Please Yue I'm begging you please return him to me."

_Yue?_

Sokka slowly sat up in bed. "Zuko…." Zuko turned around in a flash to see Sokka sitting on the bed. Before Sokka could say another word Zuko tackled him kissing him everywhere.

Zuko picked him up bridal style and took him into the bathroom he took some special oils and shampoos to help take care of the burns on Sokka's so delicious body he could just ravish him. Not now though he had to make sure Sokka was fine first. Zuko started using the special medicine oil and soaked them into the burns. Sokka let out a sigh, "Zuko did you open the letter?" Sokka asked.

"Letter? No I didn't."

"Good get rid of it its bad news."

"What do you mean?"

"don't let anybody open it. It was from your sister."

"You saw my sister?" Zuko asked as he wrapped his arms around Sokka's middle.

"Yes, she's worse then before. She wants you dead, I'm so glad your okay."

Zuko continued to wash Sokka's delicious body. "Zuko…?"

"Hmm…?"

"Is it true that you sweet talked several people into your bed?"

Zuko wasn't sure how to answer that so he decided to just answer truthfully "Yes."

Sokka was silent for a moment letting Zuko's answer sink in. "So am I just one of your many conquest a common whore then?"

"No of course not Sokka you mean the world to me. I would even give up my throne for."

Sokka wasn't sure how to take that. _Was he just saying that to make me feel better and not like a whore? _

"I love you Sokka, there is nobody else I'd rather share my bed with my life with."

"No, we can't be together your getting married in what a little over a week now?"

"Yes, but things will work out you and I will be together."

Zuko got up and helped Sokka out of the tub drying him off. "Your probably hungry huh?"

At the mere mention of food Sokka's stomach growled in need. Zuko let out a slight chuckle before kissing Sokka's lips. "There's some clothes in the drawer for you I'll go get us some dinner." Zuko put on a robe and headed out to get dinner for the two of them.

Sokka placed a hand to the necklace he should probably tell Zuko about what he learned from Azula. He placed a robe around himself and laid down of the bed content waiting for Zuko to return.

Zuko came back with a servant bringing food in and placing it on the table. After the servant left Zuko came over to Sokka "Zuko I want…"

"What is it my Bao?"

Sokka got up and removed the bathrobe revealing to Sokka his full out nudity. Zuko looked at him with pure interest eyeing every part of his gorgeous body. The burns will take some time to heal, but Sokka was damn sexy.

The only thing on Sokka was the necklace that hung from his neck. Zuko pushed Sokka down on the bed kissing him everywhere. He could see it in Sokka's eyes that he needed him and needed him now. Zuko was more then happy to oblige to Sokka's need he too needed to feel Sokka, needed to feel there souls combined into one. Every time they made love was always phenomenal better then anyone he had in his bed previous Sokka.

Zuko prepared him and positioned himself at Sokka's awaiting entrance. Sokka let out a sharp gasp as he was slowly being penetrated by Zuko's large cock again. He clung to Zuko wrapping his legs around Zuko's waist pulling him in further. Sokka needed to feel all of Zuko; he dug his fingers into Zuko's back as the head of that cock of his rubbed against his prostrate.

"Oh God!" Sokka cried out.

Zuko moved back in forth getting more of himself inside Sokka with each thrust of his hips. _I wish there was a way for me to be able to stay like this with Zuko. _Sokka thought to himself.

"Oh Fuck!" Sokka cried out as his prostate was hit dead on.

Zuko pulled completely out of Sokka and went over to the table where the food was. Sokka watched as Zuko covered his body in gravy Sokka licked his lips as he crawled over to Zuko and started licking the gravy off his body.

Zuko grabbed some chocolate sauce and splattered it all over Sokka's chest. He then licked all the chocolate up biting gently on Sokka's hard nipples. Zuko then grabbed some more gravy and stroked his dick with it he then spread Sokka's legs and pushed back inside Sokka's tight opening.

Sokka let out a moan as Zuko began to move back and forth slowly.

"Zu…ko…more!"

Zuko picked up speed moving faster he reached for the chocolate and lathered Sokka's cock with it. This action along with Zuko hitting his prostate again sent Sokka over the edge cumming all over themselves. Zuko continued to thrust inside Sokka while licking up the chocolate and cum from his body. Sokka's inside was tightening around him he was close now he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

_Please I wish I had something to remember this moment. _Sokka thought to himself as Zuko thrust on last time into him cumming deep inside him. Zuko slowly pulled out of Sokka and laid down beside him wrapping a protective arm around him.

Sokka tried to get a hold of his breathing he still needed to tell Zuko about his sister but that could wait until morning. His eyes grew heavy as he snuggled close to Zuko enjoying the body heat that Zuko produced.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sokka awoke the next morning a smile on his lips as he looked down at Zuko still fast asleep. This was the second time Zuko risked his life to save him first with that pirate captain that would have raped him, and then going into a burning building to get him out.

To be honest Sokka didn't understand the phenomenon that happened, he should have been dead yet here he was fully alive as was Zuko. He looked at the mess they made from last night bits of there dinner and desert was scattered all over the room. Sokka subconsciously played with the necklace the gem had gone from red to a deep purple when Azula wore it. He looked down at the gem it was a deep red like a rose slowly turning a light pink like the dawn,

Sokka was so engrossed in watching the gem change colors that he didn't realize the hands wrap themselves around him bringing him in closer. Sokka looked over at Zuko who gave him a warm smile.

Sokka leaned into Zuko's warm embrace as he fiddle with the necklace. "Is something bothering you Sokka?" Zuko whispered in his ear making him shiver.

Sokka shook his head as he leaned in and kissed him. "You were praying to the moon." Sokka said.

"Yes, I would pray or do anything to get you to come back to me even if I had to sell my soul to the devil himself."

"You praying to Yue isn't want brought me back to you Zuko. It was my love, my need to be back by your side that brought me back. Or maybe it was that ever enchanting kiss."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "You were alive this whole time?" Zuko asked astonished.

"Yes and no."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I was actually looking forward to reuniting with Yue again." Sokka teased. He soon regretted it when he noticed the look Zuko had on his face. "Zuko…?"

Zuko suddenly pinned him down on the bed. "I don't share Sokka not even with the moon princess." Zuko said in a possessive manner as he nipped at Sokka's flesh. Sokka only chuckled as he pulled him closer to him "Zuko I admit I had loved Yue, but you I have always loved since the first time I laid eyes on you when you came to my village looking for the Avatar. In that sexy red armor."

Zuko was taken aback by that reply he had no idea Sokka loved him for that length of time. For Zuko it was much later somewhere between his return to the fire nation and when he joined the gaang.

Mai's father was busy making sure all the invitations to the wedding was in order. When he noticed an envelope on the table, he picked it up and glanced at it. The envelope was just a plain envelope with no address or addressee.

"Perhaps Zuko would know who this letter is for?" He told himself.

Sokka had Zuko down on the bed kissing him; Zuko ran his fingers through Sokka's hair deepening the kiss. His hands moved through Sokka's hair down his back running all the way down to those nice round globes of an ass. Sokka was a distraction a very sexy distraction at the rate they were kissing and feeling each other it wouldn't take long before they started fucking intensively.

Zuko knew he had to get up soon to get on with his day of lordly duties. But he couldn't leave Sokka who was in need and he so desperately wanted to give Sokka what he needed what they both craved.

Sokka ran his hand delicately down his face gently rubbing the scar before kissing him with such fire and passion. "Sokka…how do you put up with me?" Zuko asked once he could breath after all the kissing they've been doing.

Sokka shrugged "I just do your sweet kind and you give your all there's nothing I don't like about you Zuko. Yes you have your flaws but you wouldn't be you without them."

Sokka bent down and kissed him making him moan. Sokka lightly bit at Zuko's shoulder blade.

"Zuko I'm sorry to disturb you but…"Mai's father said as he came in.

His eyes went wide with shock there was the water tribe boy on top of Zuko bare ass naked kissing and grinding against him. When he finally got over his shock he lowered his eyes in anger.

"What the hell! I knew there was something going on. This is sick! God damn it!"

Both Sokka and Zuko were too startled to say anything. "Zuko how could you do this to Mai and only a week before the wedding?!"

Zuko opened his mouth to try and find his voice but nothing would come out. Mai's father thought for a second "This incident never occurred, Mai will never find out about this disgusting display. You will marry my daughter and everything will be fine." Mai's father said before turning to Sokka.

"I don't want him anywhere near the wedding best man or not! He's been no good ever since you brought him here. Ruining the wedding, I am so glad I got here before Mai found out and you did more then make out. I want him out of the palace!"

"Your taking this a bit too far." Zuko replied finally finding his voice.

"Its not my business that you sleep with a lowly commoner my lord, but I want it to stop now!" He said storming out.

Zuko looked over at Sokka who was backed up in a corner rubbing his shoulders. "Sokka…"

"No no no! It's no use no use at all! I should have known it would be too good to be true." Sokka said as he took off the pendent necklace and tossing it.

"Sokka…don't worry we'll work something out."

"No! Don't you get it we can never be the whole universe is against us in a week from now you'll marry Mai. I have had enough I am tired of it I'm tired of hoping that there maybe some hope that we could live happily ever after. Buts that's just it isn't it? There's no such thing as happily ever after."

"Sokka I love you."

"I love you too, but this isn't a fairy tale or some trashy romance novel this is real life and in real life it doesn't work like that." Sokka said putting on some clothes.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked.

"I'm going home Zuko. I hope you and Mai have a happy life Zuko."

"Sokka I love you and only you I have a sneaky suspicion that Mai has a plan however, she wont tell me."

"Goodbye Zuko."

"So you're really leaving?!"

"Well, Mai's father insisted I do."

"Since when do you listen to anybody? At least take the necklace after all it was a gift for you."

"No I can't. It's meant for someone else, you say its suppose to connect us together because we are soul mates. But it didn't work, we are not soul mates Zuko."

"You don't mean that Sokka I know you don't."

Sokka didn't reply as he walked out the door to head home.

_"God damn it everything was going so well until he showed up unexpectedly."_

_I should go after him, no Sokka needs time if I know anything is that Sokka will need time. For now I should deal with Mai's father, but how?_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Zuko picked the necklace up from where Sokka left it looking at the colored gem. He let out a sigh as he put the necklace in a safe place he really didn't like the way Mai's father talked to Sokka, as if he was a common whore or whatever he thought. Zuko knew Sokka had several insecurities to say the least; he had just gotten through the insecurities when Mai's father should up and brought them all back.

He only put up with Mai's father for Mai's sake. He cared for Mai deeply, but only in a friend type of way now instead of what it use to be. Her father was really getting to him it was about time he put his foot down. However, it had to be tactful it couldn't be just him saying the wedding is off. No that wouldn't work and Zuko knew that.

"Zuko is something wrong?" Mai asked.

"Your dad scared Sokka off."

"What…? But I…needed him for something really important." Mai replied.

"I was going to go have a word with your father about it."

"Zuko, let me do it. I know how to talk to my father without it ending up in a whole blow out fight. Or whatever."

"Fine…I don't really know what the hell I was going to say to him anyway. By the way what's that something important you needed Sokka for?"

"Oh…um…I wanted him there for support and stuff."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, he wasn't fully convinced just what was it that Mai needed him so badly for.

"Don't give me that look Zuko I'm not trying to steal your lover boy from you."

Zuko was taken aback by that statement he didn't even think something like that was going on between them. "Good."

"Sokka really isn't my type."

"And why not? Sokka is gorgeous that dark tanned skin, that well muscled body, those deep blue eyes that are the entrance to the soul, and then there's that sexy smile, not to mention he has a pretty nice sized…"

"Please Zuko… I don't need those images in my head. He's just not my cup of tea as it were he's better suited for you. Well I better go see my father oh and Zuko your kind of drooling." Mai said with a chuckle.

Zuko wiped the drool off his chin before heading back to his room he needed to take a nice cold shower or something to stop the sexy images from appearing inside his head and making the blood rush towards his privates.

"Father can I have a word with you?" Mai asked.

"Certainly Mai what's troubling you?"

"I hear you chased off Sokka."

"Oh um…"

"Why?"

"He's bad news Mai he'll end up ruining this whole wedding."

"Honestly dad what could he do to ruin the wedding?"

Her father was silent for a moment remembering what he walked in on this morning. Sokka was about to have sex with Mai's fiancé. Thank god he stopped them before they did it. "I just don't think it would be a good idea to have him there at the wedding Mai."

"But dad I really want Sokka to be there."

"Why?"

"Well…um who else is going to be Zuko's best man?"

"Touché perhaps I was a bit hard on the boy I am surprised Zuko doesn't throw me in jail for my wanting to control this whole wedding. I will have a word with Zuko later to apologize for my actions as well as apologize to Sokka."

"Oh thank you daddy." She said hugging him a smile on her lips this was just too easy she could talk her father out of just about anything. Well everything but this wedding that is. However, she has a way to get out of it.

"Oh by the way Mai do you know anything about this blank envelope?" Her father asked showing her the envelope.

"No, why?"

"It must be something for Zuko then I will give it to him later when I apologize to him."

The servant that had been secretly helping Azula snuck quietly into Zuko's room while he was in the shower. He carefully dug through the room until he came across the necklace.

"Oh my Azula will be happy to see you."

"Excellent work Lei." He said imitating Azula.

"Oh go on!"

"No its true its time I give you something for all your hard work."

He suddenly heard the shower go off he stuffed the necklace into his pocket straightening up before quickly sneaking out.

Sokka came home and crashed on his bed. His Gran Gran noticed something was off since the moment he walked into the door when he came home. He wasn't his normal cheerful self.

"Katara do you know what's wrong with your brother?" She asked thinking Katara might know.

"No, he doesn't confined in me Gran Gran. But my guess he probably got dumped."

"Suki dumped him?" Gran Gran asked shocked. Suki seemed like a nice young girl perfect for Sokka.

"Gran Gran Sokka and Suki broke up about a year ago."

Just then Sokka came out of his room and solemnly walked into the living area. Both Katara and Gran Gran were silent "Will you two stop talking about me while I'm not here!" Sokka said.

"Sokka, what's troubling you?" Gran Gran asked.

"Nothing, I am perfectly fine Gran there's nothing in my life that's going wrong."

"Sokka just tell us what's going on you are clearly not fine." Katara said.

"Its none of your damn business Katara! Why can't you just for once stay out of my business? Its bad enough that Azula is out there and almost killed me in that fire, and Zuko will die if he opens that letter Azula secretly sent to him; not to mention I love Zuko with all my heart and I can't have him because he is to marry Mai and her father finds me disgusting." Sokka said with tears in his eyes as he ran back to his room and locked the door.

Gran Gran sat in a chair that was a lot of information to take in in ten seconds.

Sokka cried into his pillow life was completely unfair every time he felt even the slightest bit of happiness its destroyed. First with Yue when he tried to push down his feelings for Zuko for Yue. He had loved her dearly, but she became the moon then there was hope with Suki but it ended badly. He just had bad luck with relationships not to mention everyone never took him seriously.

Lei went to see Azula who was in a new hiding place in the old air temple kingdom. "Azula I brought you the necklace." Lei said holding up the necklace.

Azula smiled that typical creepy smile of hers as she reached her hand out for it. "Uh uh you still owe me." Lei said keeping the necklace out of reach.

Azula just gave a smug grin. "Very well Lei you will get something worth your while for all your hard work and I am a reasonable princess. After all you've done for me I shall return the favor. But first care to go see the circus?"

"Huh…? The circus?"

"Yes, I have some business there after that I must be properly prepared for the upcoming events. My brother's wedding, then I will give you what I owe you. Does that sound fair to you?"

"Um….yea." Lei said rather nervous now.

"Great we leave immediately." She said snatching the necklace from her hands and placing it around her neck. The gem went from a pinkish color, to red, to a deep purple, until it finally tuned black.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Katara wasn't sure what to do Sokka had locked himself inside his room and he wasn't coming out. Gran Gran was having a hard time grasping all of what had recently come out of Sokka's mouth. Thank god there father wasn't here to hear this he was out on some mission and wouldn't be back until the day before the wedding. Who knows how he'd have reacted?

Aang and Toph had shown up to see how things were going. "What am I suppose to do about him? He can't be in love with Zuko." Katara said.

"And why not?" Toph asked.

"For several reasons one its just not natural, two Zuko is marrying Mai, third Sokka shouldn't have such feelings for a man."

Aang was silent as he listened to Katara carry on. Things certainly have changed since he was unfrozen, back then it didn't matter your sexuality as long as two people loved each other there wasn't a problem. Now it just seemed more complicated.

"Your just saying that because you yourself have feelings for Zuko and your just jealous because Sokka's feelings are more then just a lustful desire, its actual love. Something you clearly have no understanding of and Sokka has a chance with him." Toph said.

Aang's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Katara. She scoffed at that Toph's statement. "Don't be stupid Toph that's not it at all!"

Aang could feel a huge fight coming on between them. "Perhaps, maybe you should talk to Sokka Katara." He suggested.

"Good idea I think I will." Katara said as she went off towards Sokka's room. "Real smooth twinkle toes that conversation isn't going to go very well." Toph said.

"Sokka can I talk to you?" Katara asked as she knocked on his door.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Sokka snapped back.

Katara picked the lock on the door and came in. "Go away Katara I don't want to talk to or to anyone."

"Honestly Sokka, are you truly in love with Zuko?"

"Yes."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Sokka you can't be love with Zuko, this is just a phase your going through. It will pass and you'll be back to your usual cheerful self."

"No it wont Katara."

"Of course it will, just give it time."

"Katara, I've been in love with him since he first showed up here, and Zuko loves me too he even gave me…" Sokka said as he tried to search for the necklace on his body when he remembered he took it off and left it back at the palace.

"What are you looking for?"

"No I can't believe I was stupid enough to leave it!" Sokka cried out as he clutched his pillow.

"Seriously, Sokka you should be lucky dad isn't here what do you think he'd say to you acting in such a matter?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Come on Sokka let's go fishing I know that always makes you feel better."

"I said leave me alone!" Sokka said as he tossed the pillow at his sister's head.

Katara left him to his pity and came back to where Aang and Toph were waiting. "Smooth princess, you just made things worse for Sokka." Toph said.

"I don't know what to do? Gran Gran is blaming herself for all this."

Ty Lee was busy admiring herself in a mirror the package Mai's father sent her had just arrived. She was straightening out the pink dress making sure it fit properly, she was to be Mai's maid of honor at the wedding. She had recently noticed that Mai was sounding more excited for this wedding then she was when her father started making preparations.

She had just fixed her hair in the mirror when she heard, "My don't we look lovely."

"Yea I'm suppose to be the maid of honor at the wedding." Ty Lee said.

"You don't say?"

Ty Lee turned around and was shocked to see Azula and some guy standing behind her. "Azula…um…uh…how nice to see you again." Ty Lee said nervously.

"Now Ty Lee there's no need to be so nervous around me." Azula said with a smile.

"So, um…what brings you here Azula?"

"I have a proposition for you Ty Lee."

"Sorry, Azula but I'm not going to be your lackey anymore."

"I see you didn't want to reconnect our friendship, very well we will do this the hard way then. Lei…"

"Yes, Princess?"

"I give you your payment."

"Azula just what are you planning?" Ty Lee asked.

"You will see soon Ty Lee, but Ty Lee that dress doesn't do you justice." Azula said.

Before Ty Lee had a chance to react the dress was torn off her body leaving her only in her underwear. Lei eyed Ty Lee up and down ma what a figure she had and she was so flexible.

"Lei take her away."

"Is she my payment?" Lei asked not believing, nor expecting something like this as payment.

"Sure why not." Azula said.

Lei had a large smile on his face as he picked up Ty Lee in his arms. "Let me go! You brute!" Ty Lee yelled kicking and screaming.

Azula took the dress and put it on herself. The dress was too loose in the breast area of course Ty Lee had a bigger rack then both her and Mai. However, that would be easy to fix.

Mai's father went to go have a word with Zuko. "My Lord I am sorry, I didn't mean to step over my boundaries with you sir. I would like to also apologize to Sokka and I am willing to of course have Sokka be your best man. However, there will be no more of this attempting sex is that clear? I hate to have Mai find out about this it would just break her heart completely, especially now that I got excited about the wedding."

"I accept your apologize sir." Zuko said he was excited he could have Sokka back with him and he'd just be more careful especially when Mai's father was around.

Zuko went looking through his room. "Where is it?"

"Did you loose something Zuko?"

"I could have sworn I put it right here." Zuko said with a frown.

"I'm sure it will show up eventually, oh by the way do you know what's in this envelope?" Mai's father asked.

Zuko looked over at the envelope in his hands, was that the envelope Sokka mentioned?

"Don't open it!"

"Why? What's in it?"

"I don't know for sure but it would be a wise decision not to open it get rid of it. Now if you'll excuse me sir I shall go and bring Sokka back."

"Fine, but I want someone to go with you I don't fully trust Sokka he might try something again."

"I understand sir, that's why I am bringing my uncle along with me."

Mai's father nodded he'll do to make sure those two don't have sex. "I shall take my leave then." he said bowing before leaving.

Zuko chuckled to himself as he went to go get his uncle to help him bring Sokka back.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Lemon :)

Chapter 21

Sokka could not cry his eyes out anymore he had no more tears, eyes completely bloodshot. He sat up in bed tired of feeling sorry for himself it was time to do something constructive. Katara had offered to go fishing with him perhaps he could go and take her up on that offer it would certainly get his mind off how he's been feeling.

Zuko and his uncle were close to the southern water tribe. Zuko could see the shoreline in his sight how would Sokka react to seeing him again? Zuko would try to control himself from ravishing his lovely body in front of his family. That would be extremely embarrassing.

The civilians scurried about the village as talk about Zuko's ship coming here. Aang spotted the fire nation ship coming into to port; he went to say something to Katara.

As the ship docked on the banks Zuko hurried out so he could see Sokka. The people bowed before him as he ran pass them until he came to the igloo that Sokka lived in. He quickly straightened himself out making sure he looked presentable why did he feel so nervous?

Gran Gran greeted the young fire lord and his uncle. "What brings you here my lord?" She asked.

"I…I came to see Sokka if that's alright with you."

"He doesn't want to see you, he doesn't want to see anybody!" Katara snapped as she looked him up and down.

"Katara! Behave, Sokka is up in his room go right a head." Gran Gran said.

"Thank you." Zuko said as headed up the small stairway to Sokka's room. Sokka was busy changing into something more comfortable to go fishing in when he heard a knock on the door. "Busy…come back later." Sokka called out.

"Sokka…"

Sokka stopped what he was doing as he recognized the voice from behind the door. No he can't be, he shouldn't be here whatever they had was over now. Sokka just stood where he was as he noticed the doorknob start to turn.

Sokka didn't want to talk to him he didn't want to think about any of this he raced towards the door to shut it again. He tripped falling flat on his face when Zuko graced him with his presence.

Sokka looked up slowly at Zuko looking down at him a smile on his lips making him blush. It was then Sokka realized that his pants were down by his ankles and Zuko's eyes were wandering over his body. He got up and pulled up his pants "what brings you here?"

"I came to bring you back to the palace Sokka."

"What on earth for? I am not going back there, so Mai's father can belittle me more."

"He wants to apologize Sokka if you can believe that? I want you to come back with me."

"So I can watch you marry Mai! I've had enough pain in my heart Zuko."

"Believe me Sokka it will work out I promise."

"Yea so you say, but I honestly don't see how you're getting married this weekend right?"

"Sokka I love you."

Sokka suddenly felt Zuko's arms wrap around him making him go stiff. He couldn't do this he felt weak in the knees Zuko was so close to him he turned his head and faced Zuko was just inches from his face. All Sokka had to do was move towards him and there lips would be connected in a hot passionate kiss however, Zuko was the one to make the move. Sokka began to get nervous and he didn't know why? He suddenly didn't feel well and he didn't know why.

"Sokka…"

Sokka shook his head he really didn't feel well as he sat down on his bed. "Will you do me the honor of coming back to the palace with me? I'll make it worth your while." Zuko said as he got down on his knee taking Sokka's hand.

Sokka grew hot Zuko's touch was so intense he couldn't find any words to speak so he slowly nodded his head. Zuko smiled and reached over to kiss those lips he's been so dying to kiss since he walked into his room.

Sokka suddenly felt bile creeping up his throat as he pushed Zuko off him and raced out of the room.

"Damn!" Zuko said to himself as he went in search of Sokka. He found Sokka bent over a toilet puking his guts out. "Hey are you alright?" Zuko asked concern clearly in his voice.

"I…I think so." Sokka replied as he flushed the toilet.

Meanwhile…

"Well how do I look?" Azula asked Lei.

Lei looked Azula over in that gown. "Well, um…you don't quite look like Ty Lee."

"Not to worry about that I got that under control. God I hate pink what a nasty color." Azula said.

"Well, if you don't need me princess I shall take my leave." Lei said.

"Oh, Lei what exactly did you do with Ty Lee?"

"Nothing as of yet, what do you suggest?"

"Do you like her Lei…?"

"Uh…" Lei replied not sure how to answer that.

She just stood there waiting for an answer from him. "Well, she is pretty but no where near as lovely as you." Lei finally said.

Azula gave one of her smiles at that answer this guy was just too easy to manipulate. But then again most men are. "You may go now Lei."

Lei nodded as he gave a quick bow before leaving.

"Hmm…perhaps I should stop by to see father even though he is useless now with out his fire bending."

Sokka was pressed up against the wall of the bathroom as Zuko ravished his lips. Sokka felt Zuko's hands roam over his body he knew they shouldn't be making out in the bathroom especially with his family just down stairs. But he didn't care anymore Zuko was here with him and not wanting to be anywhere else.

"Zuko…" Sokka just about moaned as Zuko's lips moved downward.

"I…I…think we should moove this someplace else." Sokka let out a sharp gasp as Zuko licked one of his nipples.

Zuko took his hand and quickly went to Sokka's bedroom locking the door. Zuko's lips quickly attached to Sokka's. Sokka's back hit the bed as Zuko got on top of him as he began to kiss down his body. Zuko nipped at one of Sokka's nipples making Sokka cry out.

Gran Gran, uncle Iroh, Katara, and Aang sat down in the living area as they heard the ruckus from upstairs. "Sounds like Zuko was capable of getting Sokka to talk." Iroh said with a chuckle as he picked up his teacup.

Katara was disgusted at the thought as she got up. "Come on Aang lets go."

"Huh…? Where we going Katara?" Aang asked innocently.

"Someplace else."

"Well, I think I'll go and see how the neighbors are doing." Gran Gran said. She was still uncomfortable with the fact that her grandson was gay and having sex.

Zuko kissed every inch of Sokka's body. "Do you have any lube?"

"Um…uh…" Sokka said not being able to think straight as Zuko played with him. "Never mind I found some." Zuko said with a grin as he pulled out a bottle from one of Sokka's drawers.

Zuko lubed up his fingers and slowly pressed one into the tight heat of Sokka's special opening. Sokka let out a pleasant groan as the finger slipped inside him. Zuko moved the finger back and forth listening to every gasp and moan that came from Sokka's sultry lips. He added more fingers Sokka cried out as the fingers brushed against his prostate. Zuko moved his fingers to hit that special place again and again.

"Zuko…" Sokka pleaded when Zuko took the fingers out.

"How do you want it my Bao?"

"Huh…?" Sokka was confused. They usually did it in any position they landed in when they crashed on the bed.

"How you like me to fuck you?"

Sokka blushed, he didn't know, nor did he care it felt good no matter how they did it? Or how many times they do it. "Fine, you wont answer I guess we're done then." Zuko said.

Sokka's eyes shot up as he pulled Zuko down on the bed hard. "Oh no your not doing that to me Zuko!" Sokka pinned him to the bed as he straddled his hips in the same basic manner they had when they first had sex. Sokka used the lube as stroked Zuko's shaft listening to Zuko's moans as he moved his hand up and down.

Once Sokka deemed Zuko's cock lubed another he positioned the head at his entrance. Sokka slowly sank himself down letting the cock head penetrate him. Both the two of them let out a moan for different reason but similar reasons.

Sokka moved further down Zuko's pole pacing himself better. When Sokka finally got all over Zuko inside him he began to move up and down creating a rhythm.

"Oh God Yes! Mmm Zuko!" Sokka cried out as he moved his hips up and down.

Zuko clutched at Sokka's hips as he moved his own body to meet Sokka's own thrust.

"Oh God Sokka you're always so fucking tight I love it."

Sokka was panting pretty heavily now as he moved up and down hitting his prostate straight on. His cock leaking precum all over Zuko's body. Zuko had enough of this position as he flipped Sokka over getting him on his hands and knees as he thrust deep inside Sokka.

"Ahhh! Oh God Zuko!" Sokka cried out as his prostate was hit dead on again. At the rate Zuko kept hitting his prostate he wouldn't last much longer, this time was even better then last. Sokka could feel the tightness he was coming undone Zuko rammed his cock hard yet again. That did it Sokka cried out as he came all over the bed sheets. Zuko bent over as he bit at Sokka's shoulder as Sokka began to tighten around him. Zuko kept moving back and forth his own orgasm coming closer and closer until he couldn't hold it any longer.

He erupted deep inside Sokka letting out an animalistic cry as he did so. The two lay down on the small bed Sokka cuddling up close to him and he wrapping his arms around Sokka in a tight hug.

"Oh God Zuko that was…"

"Phenomenal." They both said. Sokka chuckled when he looked around the room his eyes went wide. Realizing that he was in his room and that his family was just down stairs.

"Oh God I hope my family didn't hear any of that." Sokka said mortified he would never be able to live that down.

Zuko just chuckled as he kissed Sokka's cheek. "Come on we should probably get ourselves going." Zuko said with a smile.

Sokka nodded. "Hey Zuko do you still have that necklace I left?"

"Um…actually I uh…its gone missing."

"Missing? How can it be missing?"

"I don't know."

Sokka let out a sigh. "Lets go."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Somewhere out at sea Hakoda was hunting the legendary Leviathan that has rumored to have destroyed several coastline villages. As a warrior it was his duty to kill the beast. He remembered the day he left for this monster hunt Sokka so wanted to come along there was an argument between the two of them.

Sokka had been determined to come along, Hakoda had promised the next time he would take him. Sokka of course did his typical pout; it wasn't like Hakoda didn't want his son to be there it was just too dangerous anything could go wrong and he didn't want to loose his only son.

Paku, his stepfather, came along for some bonding as it were his mother insisted the two of them bond like this. Hakoda wasn't too thrilled about the idea at first that is until he saw his water bending in action. They had been out at sea for god knows how long searching for a beast that might not even exist.

"Hakoda, perhaps we should turn back if we want to make it for the wedding." Paku said,

Right the wedding, if he was lucky taking his kids to said wedding would get them to think about getting married. Katara seemed to slowly be working up to that with Aang they just need a little push, this wedding should be what does the trick. As for Sokka he didn't understand why he couldn't get himself a steady girlfriend. The one that lasted the longest was that girl from Kyoshi Island what was her name Suri? No that's not it Suki. He heard that it ended between the two of them the day he left. He gathered that's why his son wanted to come along.

"Very well Paku, we don't seem to be getting anywhere anyway." He turned to his men. "Men we're heading back home."

There was a cheer from everyone they've been on this ship for far too long.

"Hakoda there's something that's been bothering me for a while now." Paku said.

"What's that?"

"Its about Sokka…"

"What about Sokka?" Hakoda asked raising an eyebrow. If he was going to say something crude about his son he'd punch him in the face.

"Well, um…I don't know how to say this but Sokka doesn't seem like your typical boy."

"What are you talking about? Sokka is a normal boy. I know he's a bit odd at times but that's just part of his personality."

"No that's not it. Its…hard to explain…"

"Hakoda, I'm getting something on the monitor I think you should hear." one of his men said.

"Put it on broadcast."

The man did as he was told letting the whole ship hear what he heard. The noise at first sounded like a large group of whales, but changed to something more sinister sounding. It suddenly grew eerily quiet.

All of a sudden something large burst out of the water.

Meanwhile…

Sokka and Zuko got dressed and headed down stairs, only to be greeted by Uncle Iroh.

"Well, boys did you two sort things out?" Iroh asked with a smile. He left the house when everybody else did but he stayed nearby.

Sokka blushed intensively if Iroh knew what they were doing then so did Katara and Gran Gran. That didn't sit well with him what would Gran say to him when she saw him next? He felt sick at the thought and her disappointed look on her face.

"Come on Sokka lets go."

As the three of them left the house to head back to ship Sokka heard someone call out to him. It was one of his old childhood friends, "I'll be right back." Sokka said to Zuko before he went to see his friend.

Zuko stood where he was with his uncle as he watched Sokka talk to some guy. He noticed the two of them getting exceptionally closer to one another he didn't like what he was seeing how dare this guy touch his Sokka, and Sokka wasn't doing anything about it. Zuko grit his teeth and flexed his fist. Zuko went over to Sokka.

"Hey Zuko." Sokka said with a smile.

Zuko punched the guy Sokka was talking and getting to close for comfort in the face. "Zuko what the hell?" Sokka asked as he went over to his friend.

"He was touching you in such an obscenely manner."

"He was showing me what he learned about the human body! You think I would…!" Sokka said angrily as he helped his friend up to take him home and clean him up. Sokka gave Zuko a cold look back before heading off. Zuko just stood there feeling like an idiot, why did he have to let his jealousy get to him all the time? Iroh came over and placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"I fucked up again didn't I?" Zuko asked with a sigh.

"Zuko, you need to learn to trust Sokka if you ever expect to be with him. He loves you, he wouldn't be with anybody else."

"Your right. Did you see the look he gave me though?"

"Yes, you should probably apologize to him."

"I know."

Zuko wanted to apologize to Sokka for being such a jealous Bastard. But he didn't know how to go about apologizing properly, and would Sokka even accept his apology?

Sokka came back some time later he didn't even look at Zuko as he headed for the ship that would take him back to the palace. Zuko let out a sigh this was going to be harder then he figured it would be, Zuko and Iroh followed Sokka to there ship where they took off back to the Fire Nation.

During the trip Zuko tried to think of the best way to apologize, but every time he tried Sokka would give him the cold shoulder much to Zuko's annoyance. "Sokka I'm sorry for being a selfish jealous bastard." Zuko finally said.

Sokka didn't reply.

"Look I said I'm sorry! Please stop giving me this silent treatment!" It was then that Zuko noticed how pale Sokka looked.

"Are you ok?"

He watched as Sokka puked off the side of the boat. This wasn't like Sokka, people of the water tribe didn't get seasickness. He got Sokka to go lay down.

"Mai I just got noticed from Ty Lee she will be here in the next day or two." Her father said happily.

Mai nodded it would be nice to see Ty Lee again she hadn't seen her in over a year. It would be nice to have another girl to talk to around here, she could tell Ty Lee her plan at getting out of this marriage she knew Ty Lee was good at keeping secrets.

Azula put on wig and made herself look as much like Ty Lee as humanly possible. It would be difficult especially when it came to Mai she had to act like Ty Lee so as not to blow her cover. Everything had to be perfect so Mai believed that she was Ty Lee. One slight mistake and her cover would be blown. She'd be back at the fire nation and the palace by morning. She just had to do the façade of being Ty Lee until the day of the wedding and then well… she'd get her kingdom back and her poor dear brother would have to suffer such painful agony.

Ty Lee found herself locked up. "Oh your awake how nice." Lei said with a smile.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"I am just following orders Azula is the only one worthy enough to be Fire Lord and rule the kingdom."

"Are you insane! Have you forgotten what she was like as fire lord?"

"You know your rather pretty."

"Your sick! You're just as twisted and messed up as she is!"

Lei frowned. "Azula's plan is to ruin the wedding ruining her brother's life completely. She told me of some necklace that has the ability to grant the wearer of said necklace anything they wish for. Azula has the necklace on her now. It is futile to try to subdue her."

"We have to stop her!"

"No, I don't want to I'm afraid. I don't want to die."

"Are you a man or a mouse?"

Lei narrowed his eyes as he looked Ty Lee over. She was a hell of a lot nicer then Azula was but Lei needed the princess he wanted the princess. He wanted to go out on horseback with the princess in his arms as they rode off into the sunset just like in the fairy tales. Yes, it was a ridiculous dream fantasy of his, but hey, He'd do anything for Azula if she would just let him have her.

But looking down at Ty Lee now he was having issues. He was so close Azula promised him when he helped break her out of the boiling rock that she would be his once her plan was completed. It was too good to be true for Lei, Azula's plan was almost done and Lei would have his princess.

He let out a groan as he fought within himself. His conscious eventually won over his want he took the keys and unlocked the chains that held Ty Lee captive. Azula was going to kill him when she found out about this.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Hakoda looked on as a large wave came towards the ship at a fast pace. "Shit! What the hell are we going to do?" his men asked as the wave came closer.

Paku attempted his water bending to split the wave in half and move to the side of them. However, he wasn't as young as he use to be and this wave was no ordinary wave.

"Hold on everyone!" Hakoda he ordered his men.

The wave hit the ship at full force sending the ship backwards. The men cried out as they held on for their lives god only knows what was waiting for them down below. When the wave finally died down the men loosened their grip as they had a look around. "Is everyone alright?" Hakoda asked.

"What the hell? What just happened?" one of his men asked.

As the men got there bearings straight something shot through the middle of the ship like a torpedo. The ship was split in two, Hakoda and his men found themselves in the middle of the sea clinging to pieces of debris.

A large serpentine creature appeared before them. The legendary Leviathan circled the men as if debating which one of them to devour first. Leviathan looked at its prey, humans were more of a light snack then a meal, but Leviathan couldn't pass up free food.

Just as it seemed like Leviathan would devour them all the creature disappeared below the sea. Hakoda let out a sigh of relief now he just had to think of a plan to get his men home. That was easier said then done since they didn't have a ship anymore.

Sokka was laying down in one of the cabins with Zuko watching over him. Zuko had the concerned look on his face as he watched over him. "Zuko stop worrying about me so much I'm fine." Sokka said.

"Sokka you're clearly not fine. You're extremely pale looking and that's saying something considering on how tan and sexy your skin tone is." Zuko said as he placed a damp rag on Sokka's forehead.

The two of them sat in silence for a bit before Zuko spoke up. "Perhaps when we arrive I should have a doctor look at you."

"No, that's not necessary just a little seasickness or something, or perhaps it was something I ate."

"Seasickness…? I haven't heard of you ever getting seasickness before however, that second thing doesn't surprise me much that it could have been something you ate. You eat everything, especially meat related products." Zuko said with a laugh.

"Hey!" Sokka said offended but ended up laughing along with Zuko.

"Zuko, we have a situation." Iroh said as he came into the room.

"What is it uncle?"

"Come see…"

Zuko looked over at Sokka. "Stay here I'll be right back."

Sokka nodded as he laid his head back down on the pillow.

Zuko came over and stood beside his uncle as his uncle pointed out to sea. Zuko grabbed a telescope to look through what he saw was a group of men clinging to debris in the middle of the ocean.

Zuko and his uncle steered the ship towards the stranded men and helped them all aboard his ship. They thanked the gods that they were saved as they all aboard the ship. Zuko recognized two of the men one was Paku, a man his uncle played that stupid game with frequently and the other was none other then Sokka's father.

"Thank you for saving us my lord. We very much appreciate it, but what brings you way out here enjoying your last moments of freedom before getting married." Hakoda said with a smile. Remembering what he did before he himself got married.

Zuko smiled and started to blush a little as he thought about Sokka. If Hakoda knew what was going on how would he react? How would Sokka take the news that his father was on this ship now? Well, only one way to find out.

"If you'll excuse me." Zuko said as politely as possible as he headed back to the cabin to check on Sokka.

Sokka quickly sat up and smiled as he saw Zuko. "Your father is here Sokka."

"What?"

"Your father is here on the ship." Zuko repeated.

Zuko noticed the panicked look on Sokka's face. "Easy, breath Sokka it will be ok."

"How, he was suppose to be out hunting some creature."

"Well I guess the creature got the better of them, but don't worry they're alright."

Sokka got up on slightly wobbly legs as he walked to the door to go see his father. "Hey now hold on Sokka you need rest you still don't look a hundred percent. Don't worry you'll dad will still be here you can talk to him later okay."

Sokka nodded as he slowly went back to the bed. He wouldn't know what to say to his father anyway. As Sokka laid down on the bed Zuko tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead before walking out of the room.

Meanwhile…

"Thanks for letting me go." Ty Lee said as she went to put some decent clothes on.

Lei nodded slowly he was deep shit now. Ty Lee came back a few minutes later fully dressed. "Now then we need to stop Azula before she ruins the wedding and does who knows what."

"Its too late, we'd never make it there in time." Lei replied.

Ty Lee hit him over the head. "I don't like that kind of thinking. If we think positively we can do this."

Lei just shook his head. How can she be so confident about all this? There was no way they could do this not while Azula wore that mystical necklace. However, he found himself following Ty Lee towards the Fire Nation capital.

Azula arrived back at her home disguised as Ty Lee. She went to see her father before going to see Mai at the palace and doing this façade. Her father still sat in prison a broken man as it were stuck in this jail cell for over a year to think about all the havoc he caused.

"Father…" she whispered getting his attention.

"Azula what on earth are you doing here?" He asked.

"Now is that anyway to act when your own daughter comes to see you?"

"Azula, its good to see you? Zuko let you go? That's good to hear will you be at the wedding then? I was offered to be let out to see my son's wedding."

"Oh, I'll be at the wedding daddy." Azula said with a smile.

Ozai raised an eyebrow he knew his daughter was up to something but wasn't sure what? Nor did he really care. "Azula whatever it is your scheming it wont work."

"Oh it will work father you know why because I got this." Azula said holding up the necklace.

Ozai looked at the necklace she held in front of him. "Where did you get that?"

"Amazing isn't it? Oh daddy once everything goes according to my plan you will have all of your fire bending back."

Ozai just shook his head… "Azula that necklace is nothing more then a necklace nothing more it doesn't have any special power or anything. All those legends and whatnot about it are all false. If any of it were true your mother and I would still be together to say the least."

Azula paused as she let what her father said sink in. "well, that just proves that you and mother were not soul mates or whatever. She always loved Zuko more, but I'm still your favorite right?"

"Azula…being stuck in here with no fire bending has gotten me thinking."

"Are you trying to tell me you regret what you did…?" Azula asked shocked.

Ozai didn't say anything. Azula turned around and stomped off she couldn't even look at her father he was nothing to her anymore. She would get what she wanted now was the time to head to the palace and put on the façade. She felt confident enough to believe that Mai would think that she was indeed Ty Lee.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sokka got up from the bed feeling somewhat better; now he could go and talk with his father. No doubt he will be surprised to see him let alone wanting to know what he was up too. Well, he already told Gran Gran and Katara that he was in love with Zuko, this whole conversation was going to get very awkward.

He left the cabin and headed up the stairs towards the deck of the ship. The stairs seemed to be a lot steeper then he remembered them being he paced himself. When he finally made it to the top the salty sea air blowing in his face got to him he ran to the side of the boat to hurl his guts out. Once he was sure there was nothing left to throw up he slowly wiped off his chin and looked around.

He spotted his father talking to Iroh "Dad!" Sokka called out to him as he went to greet him.

Hakoda turned to see his son coming towards him. He was rather surprised to see his son on the ship he hadn't seemed the slightest bit interested in the whole wedding thing. "Sokka what are you doing here?" He asked as his son enveloped him in a hug.

"He is Zuko's best man for the wedding." Iroh replied.

"Is that so? Well that's good to hear." Hakoda looked down at his son who still clung to him and yet not looking at him.

"Sokka…?"

Sokka only tightened his hold on his father. He wanted to tell his father everything but was too afraid to so he buried his face in his father's chest. Hakoda knew there was something on his son's mind it wasn't that hard for him to know his son had something to say to him.

"Sokka…" Hakoda said again pulling himself from his son's grasp and making his son look up at him. "What's troubling you my son?"

Sokka felt weak in the knees his nervousness about all this was not helping his stomach any. Sokka felt bile creeping back up his throat his stomach was literally doing flips; before he could get to the side of the boat to puke again it all came out on the floor.

"Sokka…come on lets go to the cabin you really don't look well."

"I…I'm sorry."

"Its nothing, you're just sick you should be resting in one of the cabins."

As Hakoda lead his son down to the cabins Sokka tripped and almost fell the rest of the way down the stairs. Luckily his father caught him.

"Man, you're sicker then I thought you were. You can barely walk." Hakoda said as he picked up his son and carried him into one of the cabins. Hakoda laid his son down on one of the beds.

"Dad I…" Sokka said wanting to so say what he wanted but couldn't find the words.

"Shh…rest now son we can talk when we get to the Fire Nation."

Sokka nodded as he let sleep take hold of him. Hakoda ran his fingers through his son's hair it was then he noticed hickey's on his son's neck. Has his son got himself another girlfriend?

He wasn't going to keep his hopes up Sokka never seemed to stay with a girl for long it seemed. He would let his son tell him about the new girl when he was ready. However, it was a bit weird to him to see his son sick he was rarely ever sick. Hakoda left the room to see Zuko heading down the hall.

"Lord Zuko…"

"Is Sokka in the cabin?"

"Yes, I made him lay down."

"Well, that's a relief I was starting to worry when I didn't see him in the cabin and then there's the mess on deck.."

"Zuko…do you know anything about a girl my son is seeing?" Hakoda asked curious to know whether Zuko knew anything about it.

"No I don't know who Sokka is seeing if anybody."

"Oh? I just thought you might know who it was that gave my son all those hickeys around his neck." Hakoda said heading back up the stairs.

Zuko turned towards where Hakoda had been. Does he know its me? Well he clearly suspect that Sokka is seeing someone. Zuko thought to himself as he went into the cabin to check on Sokka.

When he walked inside Sokka was fast asleep. He looked so desirable laying spread out on the bed sick or not he still looked damn good. Zuko sat down beside him before he bent down and kissed those full luscious lips of his. Sokka opened his eyes slowly to see Zuko kissing him, he closed his eyes again feeling content with Zuko kissing him.

Azula arrived at the palace ready to greet her old friend as Ty Lee. She got her personality down pretty well in her opinion, however she'd still have to be on her toes. "Ty Lee! How nice to see you again did the dress fit alright?" Mai's father asked as he gave her a hug.

"Oh yes, and it is lovely." Azula said using her best impersonation of Ty Lee.

"Glad to hear it Ty Lee. Mai will be so happy to see you I'm sure between you and me I think she hates that she's the only girl around here." He said with a chuckle.

"Well I better go see her then." Azula said with a smile. Mai's father was always so easy to fool. Mai would be more complicated. She walked down to Mai's room and knocked on the door waiting for Mai to answer.

Ty Lee and Lei headed off to the fire nation capital to stop Azula. Lei couldn't believe how determined Ty Lee was about stopping Azula. She wasn't afraid of her wrath like he was. Lei would admit that Azula scared the hell out of him, how he ended in this mess he hadn't any idea. He was just a sucker for a girl with a pretty face he guessed.

"Hey hurry up Lei!" Ty Lee called out to him.

"How are we going to get to the fire nation?" Lei asked.

"Simple, we'll catch a ride."

"On what? What could be fast enough to get us there on time?"

Ty Lee thought for a moment it was going to be difficult. She then spotted a flying bison flying in the air. "That's it quick flag that bison down!"

"What? Just how am I suppose to do that?"

"Like this…" Ty Lee said as she waved her arms back and forth in hopes that she could get the things attention.

"Ty Lee its good to see you. How's that calling of yours coming along?" Mai asked after she hugged her.

"Oh you know the same, so when is the wedding again?"

"There will be a rehearsal as soon as Zuko gets back and then the next day will be the day of the wedding."

"Oh how exciting are you nervous?"

"No I have a plan."

"A plan…? And what is this plan of yours?" Azula/Ty Lee asked curiously.

"You'll see when the time is right Ty Lee." Mai said with a laugh.

"Hey I got an idea why don't the two of us go soak in the spa." Mai suggested

"Good idea I could use a good spa treatment." Azula/Ty Lee said. _Curses what is she planning? Oh well it wont alter my plans._

_Hmm… is it just me or is Ty Lee acting a bit odder then usual? Well it has been over a year since I saw her last I didn't expect her to change this much. Maybe its all in my head._ Mai thought to herself.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sokka woke up to see Zuko asleep in the chair nearby. He couldn't help but smile at Zuko he was too sweet looking after him while he was sick. Sokka got up out of bed and lightly touched Zuko; Zuko sat up awake a smile gracing his face as he looked up at Sokka.

"How are you feeling my Bao?"

"Better I think…but that might be because there's nothing left in my stomach to throw up."

"Well, we better go get something to eat then. We should be arriving back at the palace any time now."

"Yea." Sokka said with a sigh not liking the idea of them being back at the palace.

"Hey now…" Zuko said as he pulled Sokka down to sit in his lap as he wrapped his arms around him. "No pouting Sokka, I hate to see that sad depressing look on your usual cheerful face."

"I guess there really isn't much worrying about it is there?"

Zuko just held him tighter as he placed kisses down his neck. "Zuko please what if my dad comes in? I'd die of complete embarrassment I went through that once I don't think I could live through another one."

"You need some reassurance." Zuko said with a smirk as he continued downward. Sokka let out a small groan as Zuko attached his lips to his collar bone one of many sensitive areas on his body.

Zuko's hands went into Sokka's shirt tweaking a nipple. "Oh Zuko!" Sokka moaned.

"I suppose we should go get some food." Zuko said.

Sokka let out a groan, Zuko was just too cruel sometimes getting all hot and bothered and then just leave him. Sokka's stomach growled loudly demanding food he headed out following Zuko.

They headed to the dining area where the aroma of food wafted in the air. Zuko and Sokka dished up and sat down to eat Zuko watched as Sokka's appetite seemed to be back to normal. Hakoda watched Sokka and Zuko from his side of the table, suddenly Sokka pushed his plate a way from him he looked like he was going to throw up again. This was getting serious, Sokka always finished what was on his plate not leaving a crumb.

"Sokka is something wrong?" Hakoda asked.

"It sounded good when I put it on my plate, but now it doesn't look very appealing." Sokka said getting up from the table and going out on deck to get some air.

"Ok what's going on here?" Hakoda asked Zuko.

" I have no idea, your guess is as good as mine."

Hakoda raised an eyebrow Zuko knew something he was sure of that. However, he believed that Zuko didn't know anything about his son's mysterious illness.

"I think when we arrive in the city Sokka should go see a doctor."

Zuko nodded agreeing with Hakoda Sokka should indeed go see a doctor. The only thing is that Sokka won't go to one he could be really stubborn like that sometimes.

When they arrived Sokka was glad to see land again. He refused the need to go see a doctor naturally. "Oh good you're here now we can get started on this rehearsal." Mai's father said excitedly.

Sokka still felt uncomfortable since that incident that occurred. Mai's father gave Sokka a slight smile, "Sokka I want to properly apologize to you about the incident. I am sorry, however, It better not Ever happen again is that clear?"

"Um…yes sir."

"Good ok lets get this rehearsal started."

Sokka and Zuko went to the chapel inside the palace where they waited for the rehearsal to start. Ty Lee came down the aisle as the maid of honor, there was something off about her Sokka couldn't put his finger on it but he knew there was something odd about her.

"Hey you okay?" Zuko whispered.

"Uh… yea I think so."

Mai came down the aisle and stood next to Zuko as the priest began the typical sermon. Sokka didn't listen to any of it he really didn't feel well now his legs felt like they were going to give out. When the rehearsal was finally over the reality struck him hard he felt sick he would just have to deal with the fact that Zuko was going to marry Mai tomorrow and whatever they had would be over.

Sokka headed for Zuko's room. If he could find that necklace that Zuko gave to him then just maybe he could feel better at the fact that Zuko was marry Mai. He would at least have something to remember his brief time with Zuko.

Sokka dug through Zuko's room practically tearing it apart in the process.

"Did you loose something?" Ty Lee/Azula asked.

"I'm looking for a gift Zuko gave to me."

"Wasn't that a nice wedding? I am sure the two of them will live happily ever after and have a nice big family."

Sokka didn't say anything but the hurt was clearly obvious on his face. Azula/Ty Lee secretly cheered to herself at seeing Sokka's pained face. If she kept this up Sokka would leave making it easier for her to properly ruin her brother's life.

Sokka continued to dig around for the necklace when Azula/Ty Lee walked over to him. "You know the two of them make such a cute couple I don't think I've seen a cuter couple then Zuko and Mai."

Sokka bit his lip as he slowly looked up at her he noticed something around her neck.

"What's that?" He asked.

"What this it's nothing just a necklace I bought while I was in Ba Sing Se."

Sokka looked at the necklace "Where did you get it?"

"I told you I bought it while I was in Ba Sing Se."

"That's my necklace! Azula give it back!"

Azula let a small frown cross her lips that her cover was blown by some stupid water boy peasant. "I'm not Azula I'm Ty Lee."

"Cut the crap now give me that necklace back."

Ty Lee and Lei were given a ride on the giant bison thanks to Aang and Katara who were on there way to the Fire Nation for the wedding tomorrow. "You mean Azula plans to kill her brother on the day of his wedding so she can become fire lord?" Katara asked.

"That was more or less her plan yes." Lei replied.

"This necklace you gave to her what is it?" Ty Lee asked.

" I don't know much about it. I hear it has many powerful properties it can't be destroyed by any element, it gives the person who wears the necklace what they desire most in case of Azula she wants power. She isn't going to be easy to defeat that's for sure. Rumor has it the necklace can lead you to your soul mate or something." Lei said.

Aang didn't say anything things were getting ugly quickly. The only thing he could think of doing would be taking away Azula's fire bending like he did with Ozai. That really wasn't going to be easy since Azula could literally destroy just about anything.

Sokka fought with Azula to get that necklace back. Each one of them sharing blows, well ok Sokka was using his fist while Azula being Azula cheated using her fire bending. Sokka barely got out of the way each time she used it.

The ruckus brought the attention of Mai's father. Azula saw him coming and let Sokka get a good hit in. However, Sokka was stopped by Mai's father.

"Sokka! This is completely unethical I am afraid I will have to ask you leave."

"But she…"

Sokka sighed there was no point in arguing with this man.

"Are you alright dear?" Mai's father asked helping who he thought was Ty Lee up.

"Yes thank you sir, he just attacked me out of nowhere."

"Well, don't worry dear he will get what's coming for him."

"What's going on here?" Zuko asked.

"Sokka attacked Ty Lee." Mai's father said.

Zuko could not believe that Sokka would attack Ty Lee. Something was up with this whole fiasco.

The doors burst open where Aang, Katara, Lei and Ty Lee showed up. Mai's father was puzzled to see two Ty Lee's in the same room.

Azula frowned her plan was slowly falling apart no thanks to Sokka and Lei for letting Ty Lee go. "Azula!" Aang said ready to do what he must.

"You think you can defeat me? Please little boy don't make me laugh." Azula said revealing her true self.

Katara, Zuko, Lei, Ty Lee, and Sokka attempted to distract her while Aang attempted to get close so he could do exactly what he did with Ozai.

Her Fire bending seemed to be twice as powerful as normal. _If I can get a clear shot at the necklace maybe her power wont be quite as strong. _Sokka thought as he gripped his boomerang and threw it.

The necklace came off falling to the floor. Sokka raced towards the necklace to pick it up when somebody pushed him out of the way. He heard a painful cry as he looked up to see that servant boy on fire. This whole distraction gave Aang the opportune moment to drain Azula of her bending abilities.

"NO!" Azula cried out as she felt completely drained.

Guards quickly came and took her away. "I was so close so close so very close and I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for the stupid servant and dumb ass water boy."

Sokka slowly picked up the necklace and put it back on him.

"Sokka are you alright?" Zuko asked.

"Yea I'm ok I think, but Zuko I can't do this I can't be your best man it hurts too much."

Zuko wanted to say something but wasn't sure what. He slowly nodded in understanding, so this is it they truly weren't ever going to be together. The servant surprisingly was still alive he had some pretty severe burns Ty Lee was busy babying him.

Zuko watched Sokka go he so badly wanted to chase after him but he knew it was futile.

**A/N: Yay this story is getting closer to being complete yay! I think all in all there will be one more chapter and then epilogue. Any please R and R thank you **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sokka moved through the city of the fire nation there was no way he was going to be able to make it back home. Not with everyone coming here for the wedding and all, Sokka just couldn't do it he couldn't just stand up there next to Zuko and pretend to be happy for him. Now the only thing he could think about doing is hiding out within the city until the wedding was over.

He went into a small diner near the ship docks. Sokka sat down at the end of the counter trying to figure out what he should do with himself.

"Well well Sokka what brings you all the way down here I thought you were suppose to be Zuko's best man?"

Sokka looked up to see Iroh standing beside him. "I can't do it! I can't just stand there and let the love of my life marry somebody else. I would just end up making a scene." Sokka replied.

Iroh was silent for a moment or two. "Since your not going to be his best man at his wedding why not come with me as my guest during the wedding."

"I told you I can't I don't want to see the cold facts staring me in the face. It hurts too much."

"Sokka things will work out just come as my guess if you get two uncomfortable we'll leave ok."

"Why do you want me to go so bad?"

"Think of it as closure Sokka where a door closes a window is open or something like that."

Well Sokka would have to face reality eventually his hand went to the necklace around his neck the only thing he had as a memory of the special time he spent with Zuko.

"Fine, I'll go."

Iroh smiled broadly in fact it was too much of a grin just what was he up to?

Zuko was busy trying on that god forsaken suit he had to wear first thing tomorrow for the wedding. He disliked the whole thing he wished he was marrying Sokka he'd be more excited for the wedding then. However, life doesn't go as one plans Mai still wouldn't tell him what her plan was. He began to wonder if there even was a plan.

"My don't we look handsome."

Zuko turned from the mirror at the woman who came into the room. He was speechless standing before him was none other then his mother. "Mother where have you been?"

Ursa frowned. "I've been in exile Zuko I've heard all about your engagement to Mai. I wasn't going to miss my little boy's wedding."

"Mom…"

"Hmm…? Is something wrong Zuko your not getting cold feet are you?"

Zuko didn't reply. "Having cold feet is common Zuko almost all couples go through it when they get married I know I did."

"Mom, do you love dad?"

"To be honest Zuko your father and my wedding was not based on love, nor was it a betrothal, well not exactly I was two weeks pregnant with you when I married your father."

"So you never really loved dad?"

"I didn't say that. Love grows over time Zuko."

"That necklace you gave me does it really work?"

"I couldn't say Zuko I only wore it once I don't even know how it works. Where is it anyway?"

"Well, I uh gave it away."

"You gave it away?"

Zuko slowly nodded in answer to her question. Ursa was torn she wanted to beat her son for giving something so valuable away. She didn't of course it was just a necklace after all lord only knows where Ozai got it.

"Your not in love with Mai are you?"

"No."

"I see, this person you gave the necklace to do you love them?"

"Yes, but I can't have them. Its impossible for us to be together so I gave that special someone the necklace to remember the time we shared together." Zuko said not wanting his mother to know that he was in love with a man, a peasant at that.

The day of the wedding was a boisterous one people came from literally everywhere. Sokka still wasn't sure why he agreed to come back to see the wedding. He just followed Iroh around until the wedding was to start.

Iroh walked to one of the doors and knocked. Iroh looked over at Sokka who still felt uncomfortable about the whole thing. The door opened and Iroh walked inside dragging Sokka inside.

"Mai you look beautiful." Iroh said.

"Thank you."

Sokka looked up at Mai she was breath taking. "Your beautiful." Sokka replied.

"Thank you Sokka but I don't think it does me justice I think it would look even more lovely on somebody else."

Sokka raised an eyebrow not understanding. "Iroh will you please leave us I would like to have a word with Sokka in private."

"Of course." Iroh said with a smile as he bowed before heading out.

Once alone with Mai Sokka felt even more uncomfortable. "Come on we haven't much time." Mai said as she went behind a dressing curtain.

"Huh…?"

Mai came back shortly afterwards in her regular clothes. "You love Zuko right?"

"Yes."

"I know he won't be happy unless he was marrying you here." Mai said giving him the dress.

Sokka looked down at the dress she could not be serious this would never work. His skin tone would give him away to say the least. "I want you take my place at the wedding that way it wont cause an uproar." Mai replied.

"But…"

"Now put it on! Or I'll put it on for you I have no problem with stripping you."

Mai pushed him into the curtain to change into the dress. Sokka reluctantly took off his clothes and put on the dress he still wasn't sure how this whole thing would work. Wouldn't her father know it wasn't his daughter he was walking down the aisle?

Sokka came back fully dressed in the cream colored dress. "You look lovely Sokka you just need to make it more believable."

Mai grabbed some things and began stuffing the dress to show he had a bosom. Next she started with the make up hiding the mocha colored skin with powder. Once she was finished she turned him towards the mirror. Sokka hardly recognized himself as she placed the veil over his head and gave him a bouquet of red roses to hold.

She then stuck her head out the door and called for Ty Lee to come in. Ty Lee was speechless to see Sokka looking so lovely in the wedding dress. "Zuko will hardly recognize you. When he see's you you'll give him such a hard on." Ty Lee said with a laugh as she jumped up in down for joy.

Sokka was still to speechless was this really happening? Or was he dreaming if this was a dream he certainly didn't want to wake up. He felt like crying for joy, yet he was still a bit concerned on how this would work.

"Don't worry Sokka dad isn't walking me down the aisle." Mai replied.

"But isn't that a custom to have the father of the bride walk you down the aisle?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, but I didn't want it."

"We could always get your dad to walk you down the aisle Sokka." Ty Lee said jokingly.

Sokka's eyes went wide his dad would be here along with his sister. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Mai are you ready yet its time." Iroh said.

"I'll be right there." Mai replied before turning back to Sokka.

"Knock them dead Sokka."

"What are you going to do now?" Sokka asked.

"Don't worry about me Sokka I intend to leave go exploring."

Sokka stood uneasily as he watched the people ahead of him walk down the aisle. His heart was beating loudly in his chest he had to take some deep breaths to calm his nerves. He watched as Ty Lee walked confidently down the aisle knowing that once she reaches the end it would be his turn to walk down the aisle.

His cue started and he attempted to take confident steps down the aisle. Everyone looked and stared at him making he feel more nervous about all this. He spotted his father, Katara, Toph, and Gran Gran. Toph had the biggest grin on her face did she know that it was him? Did everyone know? No not likely or else someone would have spoke up.

He looked onward there was Zuko looking sexier then ever and Zuko was staring back at him. Aang stood beside him clearly Zuko's new best man. Sokka stood side by side with Zuko as the priest.

"We are gathered here today to bare witness to the wedding of the Fire Lord. It is a marriage of not only to strengthen the hold of the fire nation but one of pure love."

Sokka felt overly nervous. "These two young people have known each other for years and it is with happy heart that I wed these two in holy matrimony."

"Fire Lord Zuko do you take this lovely young woman to be your lawful wedded wife to honor and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Mai take this man as your lawful wedded husband to honor and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live."

Sokka for the life of him could not find his voice so he nodded instead. Zuko took the ring from Aang and placed it on Sokka's finger. Sokka took the ring from Ty Lee and did the same to Zuko's hand.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Zuko lifted the veil up just enough so he kiss his lips. Sokka just about melted as he felt Zuko's lips against his again. There was applause from everyone in the church.

Everyone went to the throne room to see the coronation of the there Fire Lord and Queen. Sokka was sure he fooled Zuko in believing that he was Mai.

Zuko stood up from his throne once the crown was placed on top of his and his wife's head. "With all my heart, I thank you, as the Fire Nations new fire lord." he announced.

He looked out amongst the many eyes staring back at him eating up every word he spoke. "I will now perform my first act as fire lord. As all of you are aware, there are certain rights exclusive to the Fire Lord. One of those is the right abdication-the ability to decide when I will give up my throne."

There was a disturbance in the air. No one spoke aloud, but a murmur was spreading through the audience. Sokka was as confused as they were. He had no idea what Zuko was doing. The only person who knew what was going on was Zuko.

"I hereby declare my abdication. There is someone better at being Fire Lord then I."

Sokka wanted to call out to him but his voice was caught in his throat all he could do was sit and watch.

"That person is none other then Iroh."

Sitting in the front row Iroh's eyes went wide not expecting any of this. He wasn't the only one everyone was shocked at the whole thing. No questions or arguments came forward. Not a single voice was audible. The room was as silent as a tomb. That was how shocking this announcement had been.

Ozai glanced at his brother and then over at his wife who refused to look at him. Zuko stepped down from the throne leaving his crown on the seat. A look told Sokka to do the same. Without being fully aware of what he was doing or why, he removed the crown from his head.

Zuko stretched out his hand to him "Come my Bao."

Sokka's eyes went wide at the name. "Zu…"

"Give me your hand." Zuko said.

He didn't need to be asked twice. Sokka set his trembling hand in Zuko's and a heartwarming smile came over Zuko's face. He squeezed Sokka's hand tightly in his own. Together, they crossed over the red carpet with dignified steps.

No one tried to stop them as they watched them go as if in a daze.

When the two of them were outside Zuko opened the door to a carriage. "Get in." he said.

Sokka looked from Zuko to the carriage and back hesitating. What Zuko had just done not only astonished the Fire Nation but the whole world as well.

"Get in quickly."

Sokka reluctantly got in while Zuko went to handle the reins. The carriage took off from the city. Alone now with Zuko Sokka played out everything that had just happened. "Zuko I'm…" Sokka began but decided that actions spoke louder then words. He removed the veil and wiped the powder from his face. "I am not Mai. I changed places with her at the ceremony." Sokka said.

There he confessed.

"A marriage is suppose to be meant for someone that loves each other." Zuko said.

Sokka didn't answer. "It would have been meaningless without as my bride."

At the throne room Zuko had stretched out his hand and called him Bao. Zuko had known it was Sokka the whole time. "If I can't live happily with you in the Fire Nation I'll just have to leave too." Zuko said.

It had seemed that both Mai and Zuko orchestrated this whole thing. "Aren't you going to say something?" Zuko asked.

Sokka scrunched up his eyebrows as he thought up a response "This is awful…" he finally said.

He was referring to Zuko, for throwing away everything just for love. And so was Sokka since he didn't do anything to stop him. Far from it Sokka was glad that Zuko did.

"Completely awful," he added.

He fought back the tears that threaten to fall from his face as he took several deep breaths. He needed time to admit that this was real. Otherwise, he would just feel like it was a convenient dream. And if it really was a dream he would never get over it.

"Sokka.." Zuko said as he pulled the carriage over to the side of the road. Zuko's eyes fell on him "I wouldn't be able to live a day without you by my side."

He got into the carriage beside Sokka wrapping his arms around him. The two of them held onto each other in comfort silence.

"I have nothing now," Zuko said. "I am no longer a member of the royal family, nor do I have my palace you must be disgusted to be with such an ordinary man."

But Sokka didn't need any of that as long as he had Zuko with him that was enough. "I never needed any of that royal stuff Zuko the only thing I ever need was you." Sokka replied.

Zuko chuckled as he held Sokka closer to him. He knew all Sokka wanted was him. "What do we do now?" Sokka asked.

"What shall we do?" Zuko replied his voice overflowing with such happiness that it couldn't sound any fuller. He kissed Sokka's cheek and said in a silken voice "We are free to do what we please my Bao."

Bao, the name Zuko gave to no one else in the world only for Sokka. The word that existed especially to name the person most precious to him in all the world. Sokka didn't need anything but this Zuko in his arms. Nothing could stop them from going where they wanted and doing whatever they wanted.

Sokka whispered the name of the man more precious to him than any other in all the world.

"Zuko…"

**A/N: This is where I would say The End however, there is an epilogue to come. **


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sometime later

Sokka sat down by the beach of the small island the two made there home on after the wedding. He still couldn't believe that he was married to Zuko, every time he looked down at the ring on his finger he had to pinch himself to make sure the whole thing wasn't a dream.

He was at peace looking out at the ocean his hand moved subconsciously to his large belly. He was just about ready to have a baby a smile graced his lips as he continued to rub his hand over his belly at the memory of finding out he was pregnant.

It was sometime during there little honeymoon. Zuko was tired of seeing Sokka race to the bathroom consistently to throw up. Then there was Sokka's strange appetite mixing food that really shouldn't mix well for a normal person. But then again it was Sokka, who ate just about anything. Hell he even ate vegetables, Sokka was always a meat and potatoes type of guy. Zuko had put his foot down and insisted that he go see a doctor.

Reluctantly, Sokka went to see a doctor who ran some test and found nothing really wrong with Sokka. They made him do an odd test and they had to wait forever to know what the results were. Okay it really wasn't that long but it seemed like it, Sokka really didn't like hospitals that much.

"Well Sokka…" The doctor began as he came back with the results.

"What is it Doc?" Sokka had asked a little nervous afraid to know the answer.

"It seems…Sokka you are pregnant the test we took shows that it is positive."

"What…?" Zuko asked speechless.

"How can this be…?"

Zuko looked from the doctor to Sokka trying to wrap his head around the situation. He had never heard of a boy getting pregnant.

The doctor shrugged not knowing the answer to the question, "From the looks of it he is about three weeks pregnant." The doctor said.

Sokka looked down three weeks ago the two of them made passionate love to each other. That of course was back when Sokka thought he was going to marry Mai and he'd have nothing but a fleeting memory. That particular night he wished he had something to remember it.

He put his hand over the necklace he hardly ever took off. This was just too much to take in when he made that wish first, he didn't think it would actually come true, secondly, this wasn't what he was expecting. He looked over at Zuko who was confused as hell about the situation.

Zuko was taking in what the doctor said about how far along Sokka was. That night when he almost lost him, he prayed to the moon maiden bringing Sokka back to him.

When they left the doctor's office Sokka decided to come clean as it were. "Zuko… are you not happy about this?"

"Of course I am happy Sokka. You're truly giving me everything I ever wanted, granted all I ever wanted was you bringing a baby into the world just makes me love you more if that's even possible. I just can't really picture you pregnant. Nor, do I know how it happened…"

"Well it happens when two people…" Sokka began.

"I know how it happened I just don't…."

"I understand Zuko I wasn't expecting this. Oh God what will my dad say about all this?"

"Hey it will be okay he was fine with me marrying you."

"Well that was because he thought I was Mai in fact everyone did."

"He was fine with it afterwards…"

"Zuko…I have a confession to make that night three weeks ago… I thought we would never make love again, nor be together again I made a wish to have something to remember it."

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"But a baby wasn't quite what I had planned."

Zuko let what Sokka said sink in. Sokka was wearing that necklace that night and he made a wish and it came true? So, that necklace can really grant wishes."

"Ok hold on a second. You made a wish for something to remember that special moment and you were wearing that necklace?"

"Yes."

"God Sokka I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Over time the two of them heard from Mai who was enjoying her free time to go places seeing the world for what it is. Katara and Aang got married, Sokka so badly wanted to go to the wedding, but unfortunately he couldn't because of the baby. Uncle Iroh was doing a swell job as Fire Lord he let his brother out prison not being a fire bender anymore Ozai was less of a threat. Azula, however was placed into custody and had to see a shrink. Ty Lee and that servant boy Lei have gotten pretty close.

Sokka's father, Gran Gran, and grandpa Paku had been happy for the two of them when Sokka told them the news that he was pregnant.

Mai's father had accepted his daughters wishes to not butt into her life. The only ones who actually came to visit them were Toph and Zuko's mother. Sokka had been a bit nervous to meet Zuko's mother Zuko told him a lot about her, but it didn't help him worry that he wouldn't make a good enough impression on her.

When she had arrived for a visit she smiled and welcomed Sokka into the family. She liked Sokka and was pleased at her son's choice of a spouse however, it wasn't always like that she wanted grandchildren and was skeptical at first. She quickly grew to love Sokka like a son.

Zuko had asked her about her and dad. Her reply was simple, she didn't want anything to do with him he wasn't like he use to be when they first got together, before they got married and what not. She told him all the sweet gestures he use to do how they always had a blast on dates and what not.

Zuko kept all that information in the back of his head to rely to his father. It was true that he and his father still had a rough relationship, but it was slowly getting better.

Sokka loved looking out at the sea as the waves crashed against the rocks. He suddenly felt arms envelope him as Zuko began to kiss him. "Mmmm..:" Sokka said with a contented sigh.

"How much longer do we have left?" Zuko asked.

"Any day now would be nice. I am rather sick of being pregnant, remind me never to make such a wish."

"Well at least your past the morning sickness."

"Yea but I look like a fat cow."

"So…your still gorgeous in my eyes Sokka no matter how big you get. I have an idea since it should be any day now right?"

Sokka nodded slowly trying to figure out where this was going.

"Well, lets help it along." Zuko said with a smile.

"What…? You can't be serious."

"Of course I am Sokka. Don't worry it won't hurt the baby."

"Fine."

The two of them headed into the house to make love. As soon as they were inside Zuko attacked Sokka's plump lips, clothes started coming off at a fast pace Sokka couldn't believe Zuko found him attractive like this.

"Your beautiful my Bao of course I find you attractive how can I not everything about you is so beautifully sexy." Zuko said with a smile as he attacked his lips again getting himself into position.

Sokka was still amazed at how well Zuko could read what he was thinking. Zuko slowly pushed his lubed cock gently inside Sokka's entrance he let out a groan as that tight heat enveloped his cock.

Sokka gasped feeling full as more and more Zuko's big cock slid inside him. Once Zuko was fully inside him Zuko slowly moved back and forth creating a rhythm. As he gained momentum Sokka began to moan, scream, he was practically begging Zuko to fuck the daylights out of him. They really haven't had sex in quite sometime, Sokka didn't want to hurt the baby, not to mention family kept showing up always when they wanted to be intimate with each other.

So all that pent up sexual frustration came out there love making wasn't going to last long. Sokka came when Zuko hit his prostate dead on again, Zuko followed not long after. Zuko slowly pulled out and went to get a towel to clean them up when he heard Sokka cry out.

Zuko raced back to Sokka to see him holding his belly as blood dripped out of him. Zuko quickly put some easy clothes on Sokka and took him to the hospital immediately.

The doctor got him settled into one of the rooms. "So you two couldn't wait for scheduled due date had to push it forward." The doctor said as he gave Sokka some medicine so they could do the c-section. Zuko stayed by his knocked out husband as the doctor began to cut at Sokka's belly to get the baby.

Zuko closed his eyes shut when he heard the wailing of a baby. He slowly opened his eyes to see the doctor holding a slimy looking thing giving it to a nurse to get it cleaned up. He had no idea how gross this whole procedure was. The nurse came back and placed a bundle in his arms as the doctor sewed Sokka back up.

Zuko looked at the baby in his arms the baby's skin wasn't as dark as Sokka's nor as white as his it was somewhere in between.

"it's a boy." The nurse said with a smile.

Zuko unwrapped the blanket, sure enough a boy. He sat beside Sokka holding the baby in his arms until he woke up. When he finally did wake up he saw Zuko's ever smiling face as he kissed him before placing there son in his arms.

Sokka looked down at there son he was perfect he looked definitely like a cross between the two of them.

"I love you Sokka."

"I love you too."

"My love is only to you and our son for all eternity."

"Eternal love, you and my son are all that matters to me." Sokka said.

The two shared a kiss. Sokka didn't need or want anything else he had everything he ever wanted he had Zuko's love and a newborn son nothing else mattered to him.

**A/N: I know sappy ending and whatnot. Now that this story is finished it may take me some time to think of something new.**


End file.
